


A Fresh Start

by D_Salvatore_91, Ice_Demon_Allysandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970's, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry referenced as a girl, M/M, Sex Toys, Time-Turner, Tom Riddle - Freeform, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Salvatore_91/pseuds/D_Salvatore_91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra
Summary: "When his world falls apart, a fateful fall through time gives him the chance for a new life with two men he thought he lost forever."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

It was for the best when she whispered ‘Obliviate’ and slipped the time turner around his neck and set it back. She watched him fade from the world that cause so much pain. Taken so many. And now...fate dealt him another cruel hand. Ginny had been found in bed with another man..and had many others.

Harry nearly broke beyond repair.

Hermione knew it was dangerous but...maybe Harry would be happy with them.

He sat on the swings when she finally found him in an empty park. She hugged him but he did not respond. She expected that. 

“I want to be with my Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus.” he croaked. Hermione smiled. 

“I know. But I have a better way than what you’re thinking.” she said.

He didn’t respond when he felt a cold chain on his neck. He did look up when he heard the spell.

**_Obliviate._ **

She set the Time turner but not before she said one last thing.

**_“Henrika Tepes.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K. ROWLING OWN HIM!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders, tall and handsome...and then there was Peter, exited their boat after an afternoon of sailing.

“Please, Sirius?” Peter whined. “I’ll flunk Charms again without your notes.” Sirius sneered.

“Then crack open a damn book and…” James clapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey, do you see that?” he pointed to someone sitting up by the lake and looking around confused, Curious, the 4 went over. “Oi!” The boy startled and looked up.

“You scared him, Peter.” Remus sighed. “Hello,” he asked the boy. “Who might you be” Remus asked. 

The boy, their age it seemed, stared for a long moment. “H-h-Henrika Tepes.” he whispered.

“Good, good, and where do you come from?” Remus smiled.

Another pause. “...I don’t know.” he answered honestly.

“Tripped and hit his head,” Peter laughed. “Clumsy fool.” he expected his pals to laugh.

Sirius and James shared a look, with Remus….this was not good...The only thing this Boy remembered so far was his name 

“When’s your birthday? What’s the Year?” Sirius blurted out, making Peter look at him, with a curious look on his face.

“I don’t know.” Henrika said. “I’m...I’m sorry…”

“Looks like James,” Remus said. Sirius shook his head. James was all man. His eyes a warm hazel and his nose was longer and his hair messier.

Henrika was...fairy or pixie like.

“He's much Cuter.” he smirked. So lovely… alone… needing someone.

“I’m sorry,” Henrika repeated.”I just...woke up here..I..I won’t be a bother, I promise.” 

“Hospital Wing it is for you, Milady” Sirius said lifting the Feminine Pixie-like boy into his arms, making James growl at him, unexpectedly, making Remus and Sirius look at the Leader of the Marauders in shock.

“Sorry,” the Stag said. “I felt...protective of him for a second.”

“We don’t know him. He might be lying. Sent by the Slytherin's to spy or something.”

Harry blinked. “Slytherin?” he repeated.

“We don’t talk to them. They are beneath us, sweet pea.” Sirius said. “You’re with us now, Pixie.” the boy could be a Fae! More beautiful than the Veela. How lucky were they to find him! 

Peter protested “Sirius! That kid could be a spy for the Death Eaters...or Slytherin… What if he stabs you in the Neck...or He could Kill us, if he wanted to” Peter said backing away from the 5’1” 94.3 lb Pixie-looking boy, that was being carried by the taller 6’3” 214 lb 16-Year-Old Gryffindor Boy.

Henrika look frightened. “No!! I swear i--” 

“Sssh,” Jame soothed. 

“We know you won’t and aren’t. Peter, if you value your position in the Marauders, I suggest you shut your mouth. Remus, you’re the smart one.” he laughed.

“Friend or Foe?” he nodded to the beauty.

Remus looked at the Petite Fae-like boy in Sirius’ Arms “He’s definitely a Friend…He’s much too innocent to be our foe” Remus said with a shrug “He doesn’t have

a mean bone in him...unless you push his buttons” Remus chuckled. Knowing of the Irish temper...and with that Accent… Henrika couldn’t be from anywhere except Galway, [ Kilcolgan ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilcolgan)

“I’m starving.” Peter said. “You just ate not long ago,” Remus said. 

“Let him explode.” Sirius grumbled. They were in the Hospital Wing. Gilly, the head nurse, Had found no trauma. Though she had secretly removed 

the tiny hourglass. 

Henrika’s mind turned. “He shouldn’t nap by the lake or a river when he’s full.” he piped up.

“Why?” James blinked. 

“Because then the Alp-luachra might come upon him.” Henrika said making Peter gulp.

“‘Tis a nasty creature,” Henrika said. “If he catches ye, he’ll crawl into your belly, maybe invite friends over even, and start devouring you last meal.In fact,

you’ll never be full again after. Whatever ye put in your tummy, the Alp-luachra devours just as quickly and you’ll starve to death.” What he didn’t realize was that he was remembering stories the Remus from his time told him during breaks from their Patronus lessons.

“Guess that’ll teach you Pete..” Sirius smirked at the towhead blonde “you won’t be led by your stomach if we sit by the lake no more...you’ll be to scared of what 

this Alp-luachra will do” Sirius Orion Black III, smirked at his ‘friend’.

Peter glared. No one was taking his spot in the Marauders.

()

“Hungry?” Sirius smirked as Harry ate like he’d never seen food in his life. 

Harry blushed. “Sorry. I..I don’t think I eat much. I don’t know much about myself.” Sirius nodded thoughtfully, “maybe given enough time...you’ll remember even

a smidgen of something...we don’t know what’s causing this Memory loss...Gilly said there was no damage to your head” Sirius said confused as he watched Henrika eat his Lunch-Supper combined meal with gusto.

“I didn’t mean to scare your friend. He just kept accusing me of things...I didn’t understand.” Sirius laughed

“He scares easily...it’s totally fine… James and I make up things to spook him, on almost a daily basis...he never seems to realize that we are lying our arses off” Sirius told him, with a grin.

“I wasn’t lying about the Alp-luachra. I don’t know who...but a friend told me about it.”

Sirius raised a brow. “Girlfriend? Boyfriend?” Not that it mattered. He got what he wanted. Always.

Harry blushed. “Don’t think I got either. Just a friend who looked after me.”

“Maybe an Uncle, then?” Sirius guessed with a smirk. No Boyfriend? Well this was a glorious day indeed.

“Do you know which you prefer? Boys.. .or girls?” Sirius asked looking as Harry sucked on the red jello on his plate.

“Um..” Harry blushed. He glanced at the girls. Most here looked overly made up and perfumed. 

They giggled at silly things. Some were looking at Sirius hoping he’d glance their way and give him a famous Sirius wink or a lick of his lips. No such luck. Harry looked at Sirius.

“Blokes. You?”

“I finally figured out in my 5th year… that the girls didn’t give me any kind of satisfaction...I have dated them.. but… they were too soft at the touch” Sirius frowned as he tried to explain “I prefer someone tiny but not dolled up to the party of the year” Sirius said as he looked pointedly at Harry’s tiny 5’0 to 5’2” figure (depending on the style of his shoes and how he was standing)

“Not many guys fit the description,” Harry said. A lot of guys were tall and well-muscled. James himself was lean but well sculpted...he tried to flaunt his muscles for a certain red-headed prefect who walked past him with her nose up...only to glance back and smile. He was already winning her over.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been with anyone like that.” Harry said. Thankfully, he didn’t remember what a wooden board Ginny had been in bed.

Sirius licked his lips...a Virgin? This was even better! His intended was innocent and pure..he couldn’t wait for Harry to realize that Sirius wanted him. 

“That’s fine...I’ll teach you...I mean about relationships...teach you about relationships” Sirius covered as James and Remus smirked at how floundered Sirius was getting as he tried talking to Harry.

“Sirius is going to stop being a man-whore?” Remus asked. “The world must be ending."

“Shut up Moony!” Sirius said throwing a biscuit at his best-friend, who stuck his tongue out at the Rebellious member of the **_Most Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black_ **; even though He had been ‘disowned’ by his Parents, Walburga and Orion Black, his Grandparents, Arcturus Pollux Black and Melania Irma Crabbe-Black had taken him into their home, when his Mother had thrown him out for not wanting any part of the Voldemort Arse-licking that she seemed to be wanting to do, since he had come out of hiding.

"If you hurt, Henrika," James.smirked. "you will be evicted from the marauders and out of my heart." He said dramatically.

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friends’ antics “Shut up the both of you!” He said throwing a piece of bread at James, who dodged with a laugh, as Harry blushed at the attention that most people were giving them and hid behind Sirius’ taller physique, making him resemble a puppy hiding in his Parents’ bigger body..

“He’s getting sorted later,” Peter says. “What if he’s sorted to a different house?” He hoped so!

Remus doubted he would be sorted into Slytherin..but Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was a Possibility “I think Ravenclaw is a Responsibility, He’s certainly smart enough...I mean he shows Intelligence just by the way he talks” James nodded in agreement “However, He also has the Temperament for a Gryffindor” James laughed as he watched Sirius glare at a Hufflepuff that had asked Harry out only to get a scathing typical Irish response from an irritable Harry, whom, was clearly flirting with Sirius.

“I’ll drag him into Gryffindor if I must.” Sirius said. “Finders Keepers.”

Remus rolled his greenish-brown eyes at his best-friend “Slow your horses Cowboy…He hasn’t even been sorted yet…” Remus grinned at the blushing boy “your blushing Lolita, seems to be in agreement by the way he exiled that Hufflepuff,” James snickered.

Remus grimaced. “Lolita is not appropriate. In that book, the middle aged man had sex with a 14 year old. Gross.”

“We’re talking about a small Teenage boy…I used it as a general term, Remus..stop Nitpicking” James rolled his eyes, as he looked at the two flirting Teenagers 

as McGongall stood behind Harry and gestured for him to join her and the other Heads of Houses.

Sirius noticed and stood up. “Can I come? He doesn’t remember anything and I’m looking after him.”

Minerva raised a brow. “I must say I am surprised to see you helping a fellow student… instead of dangling him upside down taunting him.” Oh they had received the jackpot in Detentions...but it had been worth it. Snape had an unhealthy obsession for them. Always following them hoping to get them in trouble. This time, he had succeeded in a humiliating way. 

“Mr. Tepes…”

“Miss.” Henrika blushed.

“....I am sure I was told you were a Boy” She murmured to the boy, as Sirius held out his hand for Henrika to take, as he stood up from his seat at the Gryffindor Table.

“H..she can be anything she wants,” Sirius said. “I’ll defend her if anyone causes her grief.”

“I think you like detention.” Minerva had to smile a little. “Don’t do anything too rash, Mr. Black. You should come to us Professors, if anyone proves to be troublesome.” Sirius grinned 

“You just like seeing me don’t you Minnie?” Sirius grinned at her as Remus and James groaned. During their first 3 years at Hogwarts, before He had even discovered what sex was...Sirius had flirted with McGonagall just to get a smile out of her...It was now something that Minerva knew he did just to see her reaction.

“25 points from Gryffindor.” she tried to keep her stern look. “And you’ll help Hagrid Saturday evening around the grounds for detention.”

Sirius groaned as she walked away. “I’ll get detention to and help.” Henrika offered.

”No, don’t...she’ll know what your doing...and try to put you in Detention with Old Slughorn...and I don’t want you to be forced to deal with that Old Meiser.. I’d swear He likes James too much by the way he talks about Old Fleamont Potter and My Grand-Uncle, Perseus Dorian Black...Acts as if we are them...which is creepy enough that we look somewhat like them” Sirius said rolling his Bright blue Cerulean eyes as they followed McGonagall to her office to watch Henrika being sorted.

()

Sirius entered the dorm. His friends looked up and saw Sirius’ sad face.

“Padfoot, I’m…” Remus began.

Sirius laughed. “Just kidding!” He stepped aside to reveal his...girlfriend in her girl’s uniform. The Marauder’s jumped up to congratulate her...all except Peter who scowled. “Looks like we have our first girl Marauder, guys.” James grinned. “What say you?”

“Aye” cried Remus and Sirius, while a not-so-surprising “Nay” Came from the almost silent Peter, who remained Scowling at the Sea-green-eyed Female of the Marauders’ Sirius’ girlfriend, and...the Heir to the Marauder throne.

“What?” Sirius demanded dangerously. “I didn’t hear you, Wormtail. Wanna repeat that?”

“I said Nay...We’ve only Known Henrika a few hours...Let him..sorry her..settle in first...get to know her properly, before we give her the introduction into the Marauders...plus she has a Whole Initiation thing that she has to go through to be Officially one of us” Peter reminded them. He wanted to see her land herself in Detention with either McGonagall or Flitwick for her Initiation...She had to land herself into Detention and not crack under pressure when the teacher tried to find out who and what her plan was ...Plus she had to begin her training to become an Animagus, that was a Definite thing in order to become One of them.

“No,” Sirius said. “We don’t know what she went through before. I won’t have her do something dangerous. I am co-Leader of this group so I am activating my right to recruit a candidate instantly into our ranks. Accept it or leave. You’re outvoted anyway. She’s one of us.” Remus looked at Sirius

“He has a point Padfoot...Every one of us, had to go through the Detention Ritual...and we have to see her through the Spiritus verum animal trial...We can make her a Marauder-Interim...not Fully a Marauder but she’s also not like the rest of the Pride” Sirius nodded slowly “Alright...We can do it this way...but nothing Dangerous, Peter” He said pointing a finger directly at the blonde.

“I don’t want to get myself in trouble just to have friends….” Henrika said. Her hand ached for some reason as she glanced at an old scar...she couldn’t remember though. “Thanks for the offer. I hope a better candidate comes around.”

“Can you modify the Ritual?” James asked Remus “maybe...something small..We only made that up for Peter, after all” James said quietly, making sure Peter didn’t hear them. “Nothing Obvious though...Just something that Sirius won’t complain about...say, the Whomping Willow breaking Henrika’s bones” James said with a wry smile on his face.

“Maybe she should fuck Sirius to get in.” Peter snorted.

Fairies were highly sexual creatures so a potential mate nearby…

“Ok.” she smiled sweetly. 

Sirius spit out the drink he was currently drinking in Peter’s face, spraying his friend with Hot chocolate.

“AHH!! SIRIUS!!” Peter yelled

“Sorry!” Sirius cried apologetically ...somewhat...as he stared at Henrika in shock.

“Sex is defintely not part of the Ritual” James stated crossing his arms in and X formation as he placed himself between Sirius and Henrika, with a Protective stance...not moving an inch, when Henrika tried to move closer to Sirius.

“Nope..Sweet little Innocent Virgins are not allowed near Man-whore Marauders” James said pulling his….well James didn’t know what Henrika was to him yet... He just knew his Protective instincts went into overdrive around the boy.

“You’re not breaking my bones.” Henrika crossed her arms. “She did prank Peter with that story earlier.” Remus said. 

“And I already stole Filch’s cat and locked it in the girls’ bathroom.” Henrika shrugged. 

“I have detention with Hagrid on Saturday.”

“How’d you manage to get Old McG to agree to a SHARED Detention, between you and Sirius?” James asked perplexed “She never does that” He said bemused over Sirius’ whooping and celebratory dancing as he twirled Harry around in his arms.

Henrika shrugged again. “Sirius said not to help so I’m asking for different jobs.” she said innocently. James looked at her dumbfounded. She could really pull off the whole innocent act, especially with those eyes of hers...those puppy dog Green eyes could make you fall for almost anything.

“Damn! You’re good” James complimented her, as she grinned at her friend and curtsied with a slight bow, “Why, thank you, Kind sir”

“But I mean it. Sirius said not to so I’m respecting his wishes…”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t know you did that for me…”

“I didn’t really. I got tired of Filch being mean. It’s really a coincidence.” Sirius smirked “And...Yet, You get to spend all of Saturday...with me...Alone…” Sirius smirked as he moved a piece of long Black curly hair around her ear as he whispered into her ears, making her blush.

“No. Hagrid too.” she replied just as innocently. But she wasn’t...she was tempted to really ask for separate jobs to make Sirius suffer…

“Hagrid...only checks on us every half hour..I mean we still have to clean the Greenhouses… but we’re allowed to talk” Sirius told her “Plenty of time to get to know me...and maybe...get some insight into who you are as a person, as well...Maybe have a memory pop up” Sirius said softly, as he looked into her eyes.

“Henrika,” James spoke up. “I know what you’re thinking but we truly do want you with us. We just want Peter to shut up about the ‘initiation’ or he’ll go on and on about it and he can get annoying as hell.”

“Yeah, don’t make him think you have to risk your life to be our friend.” Remus added sending Peter a glare. “He barely passed his ‘initiation’”. Peter had almost chickened out of flooding the 3rd floor for Filch to fix so...he himself had to spend a day in detention with the rat.

Peter grumbled. “He still has to show his animal form…” the process was complicated and very specific.

Henrika was confused. “That’s all?” she not realizing how few people with this ability there actually were. When she was Harry, he, Ron, and Hermione and followed in the Marauder’s footsteps and learned the process. She transformed into a she-wolf with black fur with a red tipped tail. Her legs had red fur that made her seem she was wearing boots. Around one eye was a red circle resembling the lens of her glasses. She turned back. “Are these silly trials over with?” she raised a brow.

"You're a..dog." Sirius gaped.

"Yes? Are you?" Harry asked. This detention may be good after all.

“I’m an Irish Wolfhound...although, I’m often mistaken for a Grim” Sirius said proudly. He had researched the breed of his Animagus form, and he was proud to say 

that People often mistook his Animal form for a Grim...which was why He had been given the name Padfoot...for the Guardian of the Graveyards..

“She’s in. She’s ours. (mine).” Sirius told Peter. “Understood?”

Peter scowled **_{He had to fight tooth and Nail to become a Marauder and the new girl-slash-boy comes and Sirius gives him immediate Initiation? How is that fair?}_ ** Peter thought to himself as he faked a smile at Harry and gave her a White Lily as Congratulations to becoming a Marauder.

The door to the common room opened and in came a beautiful girl with dark red hair falling to her shoulders. Her green eyes were...red...and wet…

“Evans!” James greeted making her jump. “Hullo.” she said.

“Evans, what’s wrong?” James jumped up and rolled up his sleeves. “Is it that big nosed git? That grease ball better…”

“No!” Lily exclaimed. “It’s not Severus. We don’t really talk anymore.” she bit her lip. “It’s...it’s my mum...she’s really sick…”

“Is she okay?” James asked worriedly “My Mum’s a Healer...Do you want me to see if maybe she can go take a look at Hyacinth?” James asked, tilting his head at her, 

biting his lip and nibbling on it in a show of Empathy for his Girlfriend.

She shook her head. She was holding a letter from her dad. “Dad says...um...um...she might make it to New Year’s but…”James took her into his arms “Do you want me to contact my Mother to see if she can do anything? She might be able to make it...somewhat better...I’m not sure how much, as Hyacinth is a Muggle...or Possibly a Squib” James told her, as she smiled at James, whom, was the only one who knew that she had gotten her blood tested...no results had come in yet, but Lily was Anxious.

“I really appreciate that...James. I’m going to visit her for Christmas. Do...you want to come?”

“I would love that, Lils” James smiled at her, empathetically, as he turned towards the Marauders, and scowled at the knowing Grins of Henri and Sirius’ faces and 

the Smirks on Peter and Remus’ own lips...He just couldn’t win with any of them…

“What about our date?!” Sirius wailed causing everyone to burst into laughter except James who jinked a pillow to fly at him. “Shut up, Paddy! I’d rather kiss the giant squid...as Lily told me once.” Sirius and Henrika grinned at each other and made smooching noises at the now Blushing James Potter and the Redhead began quietly laughing at the two boys’ actions...the two of them together, were a particular riot… almost even worse than James and Sirius.

“Sirius, look what you've done!” James said horrified. “You have already corrupted our little girl! I think I should take custody of her.” Sirius scoffed at his friend 

  
“You’re crazy my Dear friend...Plus...Don’t you and Lils have your Sixth date tonight in Hogsmeade?” Sirius smirked as Henri grinned at the Horror-struck face 

that James gave him and Henri...He didn’t want to leave Henrika with this rascal...but He wanted to spend time with his Lilypad.

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Remus offered. “Make sure they aren’t...in heat.” Sirius rolled his eyes at the same time Henri giggled at Remus’ word...which made Sirius clamp a hand over her lips and Smile “Innocently” at the rest of the Marauders, as Henri and Sirius walked into the Dorm...although because Henri was technically both a boy and a Girl...He had a separate room in the Boys’ Section of the Dormitory...It was a Beautiful Bedroom...with a Fireplace, a Desk, a Huge Bed, and an En-suite Bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stupid James,” Sirius snorted. “It’s not like we were really going to have sex--”

“Why not?” Harry blinked. “You don’t want to? ….with me?”

“Oh...I do...I so do...but McGonagall will be watching us close tonight...only time we’d get together...alone would be after detention… our only alone time would be  
in here...when I’m tutoring you to catch you up on the work you have to do for Flitwick, McGonagall, Slughorn and the electives” Sirius said with a sigh “we won’t have  
a chance...not today anyway” Sirius pouted.

“Fuck tutoring.” Henrika kissed him deeply. They could study later.

Sirius moaned softly as he wrapped his hands around her waist tightly and gently brought her closer into his own body, making her feel the hardness of his cock  
as their hips met.

Sirius smirked at her, as he brought them over to the bed, and laid her down and then stripped himself of his shirt, letting her see his Marauder tattoo, as he crawled along her body...kissing and sucking at the flesh on her leg...making his way up to her rib cage...lifting her own shirt away from her body...showing only her perfect  
erect nipples...no ample chest in sight...because Henrika had yet to make the change from boy to girl...but Sirius nipped and suckled at her nipples as if they held milk  
for him.

Pulling away from suckling on Henri’s nipples ...Sirius looked at his girlfriend “how far do you want to go? We can go the full way if you wish...just wanted to make sure before I assumed” Sirius said as he kissed her lips, with tenderness in his eyes “we’re already halfway there my little puppy...time to pull out all stops” she said smiling happily at her lover, as her fingered the underwear on her waist , and with her permission, slowly began to rip it away from her body… although he left her skirt on her waist just the way he liked it.

She recalled.something. "I don't like to wear clothes." She’d be a nudist if she could.

“Please? I have a fetish.” he smiled.

“Okay.” she agreed. Sirius smiled as he placed his hand under her skirt on his Girlfriends’ hip and brought her close to his own chest. 

She frowned. “You don’t think I’m…” What was that term?”

“...slutty for coming on to you?”

“....Harry...If anyone has the right to ask that...It’s me...I didn’t hesitate when you kissed me, did I?” Sirius grinned at her “No Baby, I don’t think you’re sluttty at all”  
He comforted her, “I think that you are perfect...just the way you are...However you want to be” He told her Lifting her onto his hips, watching as her skirt flowed  
around her, when he placed her on his hips.

“You really are a pixie. We learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures,” he said and noted her interest. “Well,” he said. “Basically, Fairies or Fae or Fair Folk sometimes need to burn their excessive energy and the best way is through sex...preferably...with a mate. Someone…”

“Someone...they love?” Harry asked.

“Not always...Sometimes… Sometimes...It’s just a bond...Friendship...tenderness…fond feelings...or the Stirrings of Love, Yes...but Not always do they end up being “True Mates” Once the act of sex is committed...if the couple is “True-Mates” there will be a flash of Color…a Binding Flash of Magic now connecting them to each other for the rest of their Long Lives...as Fae and the Fae’s Mate...Human or Not...will Live longer than the Average Witch or Wizard...while we live Longer than most Muggle…Fae can live for over a Thousand years, without aging a decade” Sirius told her, as his hand worked below her skirt ...teasing her…

Harry stopped him. “Don’t...not unless you love me. You don’t have to fuck around to know your true mate. You just know.” Sirius paused looking into her eyes  
“there’s nobody I’d rather be with right now...than you...I don’t know what it is about you...but...You make me feel things...that I’ve never felt before for anyone” Sirius told her tenderly, stroking her cheekbones, making the girl on his hips smile brightly at him, before planting her lips on his gently, before taking a few seconds to put more power into the kiss.

She paused and pulled back. “No...something’s missing.”

Suddenly, a knock at the door, came disrupting the Two of them in their activities, making Sirius grumble, as he went to answer the door “Remus? What do you want?  
I’m busy...Tutoring in here” Sirius lied covering up that he had clearly not been tutoring with his shirt clear across the room.

“Let him in.” Henrika demanded. “Come on in Moony” Sirius said feeling a tingle in his Magic, as soon as the Werewolf entered the Fairy’s Dormitory...Sirius wasn’t sure..but he was pretty positive Henrika was some kind  
of Water or forest (double element) Fairy..or Pixie...He was not sure which...but He knew someone who might…his Best-friend...Mr. Moony.

“Did James send you to--”

“I came because my heart said to.” the werewolf said.

“What did it say?” Henrika asked.

“It led me here...To the Two of you” He said with a blush at Sirius’ and Henrika’s shirtless chests. He had always nursed a crush on his rebellious Prankster of  
a friend...and ever since Henrika had arrived...He had felt the stirrings of a Mate-bond forming...between both Sirius and Henrika...It was odd. 

“Henrika...is he what’s missing?” Sirius asked. 

Henrika smiled. “He’s not missing now.”

Remus sat nearest to Sirius, as he looked between the Two Teenagers of the very elaborate Bed; Sirius had Henri sitting on his lap, as he fiddled with her long hair, while his other hand rested on her thigh. Remus took a whiff of the room..It smelled of Sex...and Lust...Passion..and Love

“Mates” he growled under his breath staring at the two of them, with Love and Awe in his eyes. He had never thought that He would ever find his Mates. He thought it would be much longer to find his Mates.

He reached for Henrika. “Oi!” Sirius pulled her back. “I saw her first! Wait your turn!” 

Remus smirked. “Spar you for first rights?” 

“A duel?” Sirius asked confused.

Remus took off his clothes down to the underwear and dropped into a fighting position. Play fighting of course.  
Sirius held out his arm. They way the always settled things.a handshake first. Then…the two of them faced each other...and then Sirius pounced at Remus.

Remus flipped Sirius on his back.

“Your just lucky she didn’t let me go there yet,,,another few minutes and we would’ve be headed in that direction “ Sirius told him grumbling as he winced from the pain in his shoulder, as he got to his feet.

“I think she’s a Fae...either that or Pixie...not sure which” he told Remus, who smirked at that news, Fae were notorious for keeping their virginity even after their Mates had claimed...their magic had them keep their Virginity to appease their mates so their Virginity could be taken by their mates over and over again.

“Good to know for when I claim my prize.” Remus responded.

“I think she’s a water Fairy...which means she’s gonna be VERY Flexible and Fun” Sirius told him, making Remus smirk at her form on the bed, almost naked.

“She wearing panties?” He asked his friend. “Pay attention or you’ll get knocked out.” she replied for Sirius. He’d have to just wonder if she was or not. “She’s a forest pixie.” Remus argued. “Strong, stubborn, likes to try new things. Versatile.”

“Not with the way she displayed some strong water powers...she manipulated the water into a goblet from the bed ...and poured it into a cup” he told him, looking at the glass on the nightstand.

“Unless she’s a Hybrid of Two Fairies” Remus said thoughtfully, catching Sirius punch to his jaw, twisting his arm behind his back, sending his friend to his knees 

“Do you give in dear Submissive?” Remus growled at his prospective lover. This is how a Werewolf judges who is worthy for Dominance...Sirius has always been a top dog… but Remus was the Alpha...Henri was their puppy, he thought as Sirius gasped from slight pain from his shoulder “I surrender” Sirius cried making Remus smile smugly as he summoned two towels and some water to drink before walking over to his prize.

Remus grinned down at her, as his hands found her hip bone, and rubbed his hands gently down her rib cage as she unbuttoned his shirt and tore it away from his shoulders as Sirius worked on his pants, removing them from his legs.

Henrika sighed. "That was so boring. Not much of a fight at all. Sirius, you're weak."

“Werewolf...human...werewolf” Sirius pointed out. Remus was way stronger than he looked.Sirius almost always lost when he fought Remus...he packed a punch.

"Kinda wanted you to win. I don't want him to win every time in the future." Remus smirked “I let the goof win sometimes...it’d be boring if I won every time”  
He told her over Sirius’ pouting.

Remus reached for her. "Rude! You haven't even kissed me yet." she smirked.

“May I Kiss you?” He asked with a slight grin at her, as his eyes slid down to her lips, licking his own as walked closer to her, almost inching his way towards the bed, where she sat sitting against her Pillows.

They kissed deeply. 

“Rematch. Saturday night.” Sirius growled jealousy...but horny as hell at the same time.

“....If James is out...We don’t want him to know about this...too soon...We have to break it to him gentle...that we are Mates with our Newest Marauder” Remus smiled  
as Remus, climbed on the bed, next to Henrika, crawling next to her, as he kissed  
her lips once more, smiling when he felt her reacting and leaning into him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius whined.

“You lost.” Remus reminded. “I shouldn’t let you up here at all. Does it make you mad that you’re not kissing her, caressing her? Touching her warm Delicious pussy?”Remus asked his friend, as he demonstrated this same things, as he spoke, making her moan when he reached her...soaking wet pussy...wet from both Sirius and Remus’ actions.

“Let him.” Harry said. “I’ll watch Henrika...I’d like to watch… just this once” Sirius said winking at her unsure face “Let Remus show you how much fun being the Mate of a Werewolf can be” Sirius grinned at her pink blush on her cheeks. “Sirius, Strip yourself of your remaining clothes and sit down...and Don’t move…” Remus said as he sent a spell at the Leather white Armchair in the room, that would keep Sirius placed in his seat, until Remus had cast the Finite Spell. “I want you both...at once.” Harry protested but Remus kissed her reassuringly.

“Patience, My Love...You’ll have your fill...but I want to taste you first” Remus said with a wicked grin on his face, as he laid her flat on the bed, and spread her legs a bit wider, that Sirius had, when they had been on the bed fooling around; Her legs, were now spread wide open for both Sirius and Remus to see how wet she had become and how eager her Pussy was.

“Fuck you.” Sirius growled unable to move from the chair. “You barged in when you did on purpose.” Sirius accused his best-Friend and Lover.

“You’re right...I did...I needed her as much as you did...but Lucky for us..she’s a Fae… She’ll keep her Virgin Essence for Years… She’ll remain as Young and as Pure, as she is right this very moment...I did more research on Fae when she arrived..I recognized several traits that she had with the Fae” Remus told his beast of

a friend, with a large grin. “How could you know…” Henrika didn’t know how Remus had picked the perfect time to barge in. “I felt it...I felt Sirius...and you…you were about to do something that I didn’t want you to do without me ”Remus told them with a grin at Henrika’s confusion. “He will join us soon. Let me taste you.” Remus said nuzzling her face and neck. “Yes.” she agreed.

Remus lovingly caressed her face “keep those beautiful pale legs Spread wide so Sirius can see everything we do, baby doll” he told her firmly, smiling when his compulsive order worked and she agreed instantly. Spreading her legs more and more, until Remus gave her the okay to stop, Henrika looked at Sirius frozen form whom was watching them with an eagerness in his eyes, as Remus lowered his body to her hips until his face was meeting her Pussy. She squealed a little when his fingers touched her, spreading her pussy-lips gently as he applied his own lips to her and began to lick and suckle, until she was putty in his hands...she was moaning almost instantly after the first lick of her pussy-lips.

“Seems as if she likes your tongue Remus...need me to hold her down?” Sirius’ eyes gleamed as he looked at them...it really was too bad she didn’t have

the woman’s chest...alongside a female Pussy..they could watch her chest go up and down as she panted and moaned, while Remus sucked and licked inside her pussy. Remus growled at him. His eyes turning amber. “Fine.” Sirius sighed. “Know any spells or potions or creams to help her become more...developed?” “I know of one or two...my cousin Edith used it on herself...went from a high A cup yo a High C….so She’ll be a B or C if I perform it right” Remus told him, moving his lips momentarily to talk.

“What do you want her to have a B-cup or a C-cup...I can even make it permanent if we wish for it”Remus grinned at the lewd look in his Taller Lover’s eyes...Sirius loved the softness of a woman...but her preferred the male form...he would get both in one packaging with Remus’ spell. “Excuse me,” she said. “Tis my body, is it not? I will decide on my size.” Sirius smirked. “The lady has spoken.” he nodded. “Your right Gem...what do you want for your size? And do you wish to keep them?” Remus asked her, resting his chin on her thigh, as he looked up at her with his Hazel-green eyes. James and Sirius could never decide if his eyes were blue or green, it was forever a discussion between those two. “34 C. And yes.”

“You sure? I can't undo this once it’s done…” Remus told her She was allowing him to use the more-Permanent Transfiguration Body charm to make her breasts on her body...He had never used this Charm..so he wanted to make sure of her wants before he did so...even with Sirius practically begging him to do so..He wanted to see the rise and fall of her chest as Remus ate out her Pussy.

“Don’t ask me what I want and then hesitate.”

“I’ve never done this...just making sure” Remus told her as he lifted his wand and pointed his wand directly on her Nipples, making sure to have the exact position he needed to enlarge her breast to the right cup size “Producendum feminam Pectus 34C” Remus intoned twice, on each side of her chest, watching with fascination, as the chest grew and grew until it stopped, when it was at the exact cup size that Remus had called for.

“There...34C. As promised” Remus grinned at her, as Sirius looked at her with an open mouth, licking his lips. “Now, Sirius get your arse over here and hold her still as I fuck her with my tongue” Remus smirked at the eager look on his Taller Mate’s face. Sirius would no hesitation, began to fondle her new breasts, as he was busy making her curse his name as he tongue-fucked her, until she was ready for a different organ..He wanted her to beg him for it...wanted her to ask him for it…

“Soft...but firm…” “Pervert.” she snorted. She moaned as the tongue entered her. But she refused to beg...yet. Sirius twisted one nipple, while leaning his head down and capturing the other with his mouth, nipping and suckling at her breast, while wrapping his hand around the breast, not allowing her to move, as he forced the breast into his face, listening to her beautiful moaning.

“Don’t stop Remus...She wants more...Listen to those sounds...She wants you to put that tongue in her...Put inside of her and fuck her with it, until she’s quiverring” Sirius said as he kneaded the breasts and squeezed them both before biting and nipping at the other breast. “Don’t speak for me!” she snapped. “You’re lucky I allowed you up on this bed.” Remus, however did as Sirius suggested and grabbed tightly at her hip and thrusted his tongue into her deep into her, making her squeal and moan.

She wanted to curse at Sirius for giving him suggestions to make her moan and need to have her orgasm more “I...I need...Please...I need more...I need more” She cried out. “Please, give me more” Sirius smirked triumphantly, at his Lover, when he pulled his mouth away from her pussy “think she’s ready?” Remus asked Sirius, pretending he hadn’t heard her for a moment “Think she’s ready for part 2?” Remus grinned at he unbuckled his belt.

“Can I have her arse?” Sirius asked. “Mhmhmm” Remus nodded, as he began to undress, watching as Sirius began to aid her into a Position that would benefit them both; Remus would be able to get her Pussy...Sirius would easily get at her Willing and Open Hole. “Then we switch?” Remus suggested. “You could have her ride you...and I come behind her…” Sirius suggested “then we won’t have to switch for a while...Unless you want her Hole as well”

“Henri?” Remus didn’t want her to think they were making all the decisions. She was their equal not a sex slave. “That sounds fine.” she said. Remus smiled as he removed his Pants and Boxers, and crawled onto the bed, and reached over for Henri, and lifted her to straddle his waist, she immediately kissed his chest and nipples, as they had done to her, Sitting up and sliding back where her butt met his cock she rubbed against it and smiled as she felt it get hard.

Leaning down she kissed his lips hungrily. “I could fall in love with the both of you” She said told them grinning down at his surprised face “I don’t care what people call you...You’re mine now.” She promised him, sweetly. Sirius yanked her to him. “He’s had enough kisses. My turn before we start.” She lay naked on Sirius’ equally naked chest, running her hands up and down his chest, looking up at him, before kissing and nipping down at his pectorals, smiling when she heard him hiss in pleasure. “My lips.” he demanded hungrily. Sitting against his cock brushing her arse, she leaned up and Kissed him passionately, moaning as he made sure to lengthen their kiss.

Pushing her tightly against his chest, held her against his own chest, kissing her until he felt her become short of breath, and left her go watching as her chest bounced with her need for air. Remus laughed. “Sirius is...seriously into tits.”

“No...Just hers” Sirius told him, as he pulled her flush against his hips, and lifted her and Kissed her again, before he sighed handing her back over to his Lover, “She’s so light” Sirius said with a raised eyebrow “That can’t be normal” He said biting his lip worriedly. “Why?” Henrika asked confused. “I think I’ve always been small.”

“I think Sirius means you’re underweight for a Girl your age, Baby-doll...He’s just worried...We’ll have Madame Gilly check her out, when Peter, Lily and James get back from Hogsmeade” Remus said to the both of them “Just to be safe, Darling” he told her panicked look. {She must not like Hospitals} They both thought. “...Hogs...meade…” why was that familiar? “Butterbeer...joke shop...tunnel behind humpbacked witch statue…” Sirius looked at her...did she just?....She said she had no Memories though…

”I think she’s getting some Memories in bursts...We have to find a way to stop this, Remus...She said she doesn’t want them back,” Sirius said panicked, He didn’t want her to get horrible memories back that were erased on purpose. Remus grabbed his wand. He very carefully planned it…”Obliviate.” he said when he gathered the memories they needed gone.

She blinked. “When do they get back?” she asked as if the rewind button had been pressed before the film was resumed. “I hope not soon.” she smirked. “We’re gonna need something to keep those from coming back...and soon” Sirius said quietly, as Henri went to crawl along Remus’ body and her mouth came down onto Remus long 11 ¾” Inch dick...putting him in her mouth, Sirius’ eyes widened as she took him into her mouth. “How’s that feel?” He asked with a smirk “Nice? Warm?” He grinned as Remus gulped, and nodded his head “Yep” he said tightly. “Remus...did you..um...do that?”

“That’s all her! Fuck!” Remus panted. “Maybe she’s a blend of Pixie and Siren...oh fuck!” he grabbed the headboard. He’d had his cock sucked before but...this was on Master levels! She was suckling on his dick...like She’s done this before...Which he hoped she hasn’t! “I’m really thinking She’s a Nymph of some sort” Sirius said watching her with wide eyes “No other reason, she’d be so ...Sexually active...within hours of meeting her mates” Sirius said…”Didn’t you say Nymphs need to mate more, with their Mates?” Sirius asked with a smirk ...They could have her like this every day!

“Yes! FUCK! YES! Just like that, Baby!” Remus told her, as she deep-throated him, all the way back to her throat, swallowing him whole.

“Damn” Sirius whistled “Now I need her to do that to me...but...Maybe after we have sex...May she’ll still be up to it”

“No doubt...about it!” Remus panted. “We gotta keep this a close guarded secret. Damn, I’ll murder whoever looks at her wrong…” Remus told Sirius, who agreed with him, that mouth of her looked talented. “She’s only taking a few classes not with us...Divination is with Alice and Peter, and Care of Magical Creatures with Ben Townsend, and Frank Longbottom...a Gryffie in each class not with us...Plus we have the Manacle and Collar I got from my Dad for my Last birthday meant to ensnare a Pure-blood witch...before I came out to him as Gay” Sirius told him, as his mind went to the Collar and Bangle set that Links the Master to the Submissive...however this set had two Masters...One Submissive… It was meant for an Omega, a Beta and an Alpha.

“No collar for now, Sirius. She already wants us very much.”

“Then just the Bangles...They keep her protected from Men who want to force her to have sex with her...Men, that Aren’t us”

“Hey!” Remus cried. He hadn’t cum yet.

“Sirius’ turn...then I’ll take off the spell and let you both cum.” she smirked. “It’s a spell. You can’t cum until I say the magic word.” How she even know that spell? Sirius wondered to himself, but grinned as he sauntered over to his Little Princess. “My Turn” He grinned resting back on the bed allowing her to crawl up to him, kissing his thighs, spreading his legs, and kissing the head of his cock….before sucking on the head, lightly...before she sucked the entire thing into her mouth, like a damned Lollipop! {HOLY FUCKING SHITE!}Sirius thought as he felt he throat around him, She’s like a fucking Professsional...was she a stripper in a past life? ...or a Prostitute...not that he wished for that...but FUCKING DAMN! She looked up.

“Before you ask...this is due to my Fae blood not being a hooker. Men.” She scoffed and went back to sucking. “What’s the deal with her not letting us cum?” Remus asked staring at his erect, purple dick. “What does she want us to…” he froze. “What?” Sirius panted. “She wants to what?” “Drink us both at the same time?”

She smiled. “I think I can fit you both in.” “....She want to what?!” Sirius grinned “Hell, Moony, Get over here...I think she can “Squeeze” you in” She smirked up at Sirius and winked one of her green eyes at him. “This is wild, Sirius. James will skin us both...but I never want it to end.” “James never needs to know...we keep our Sex Lives in this room” Sirius told them, with looks at the both of them, “Otherwide, James would never let either of us hear the end of it..He’d kill us” Sirius told him “One of us...will publically date her, the Other, will be her Shoulder to talk to” Sirius said pointedly “but both of us...will be her Mates, because we can not get enough of our Princess” Sirius said, stroking her hair, as she sucked them in.

Remus nodded. “One day...one day after Hogwarts we will all be together?”

“We can get Married together...in Ireland… her home, this Christmas, if you want Moony, all three of us are Legal age to Marry” Sirius told him, as Henri rolled her tongue around them, making them both moan appreciatively. “Oh Merlin, I’m about to come, Padfoot!”

“Don’t Stop, Baby!” Sirius moaned as he felt himself, like Remus, about to burst… He could feel the buildup.Henrika sucked harder and then… She began to drink from them as if it were nourishing milk. “Damn, look at her tongue go…” Remus gasped. “Like a Baby drinking from a Bottle” Sirius gasped. “Our baby.” Remus smiled. “She’ll be our Precious Baby girl” Sirius told Remus, with a grin, as Remus pulled his cock out of her mouth, after he finished feeding her his cum.

He would soon be feeding her in a different way. “Ok, Remus lay down. Our precious queen will ride you and I will be behind.” Sirius said. “I’m gonna need that Stamina Potion, in the Nightstand then...get me good and ready for her” Remus winked at Sirius as he downed the Potion that instantly had him ready to take their baby girl. Sirius took a swig making Remus laugh.

“You think she’ll take up all YOUR energy, Padfoot? I always compared your stamina to that of Hercules of Greek Myth.”

“It’ll make us Last longer...we only took a swig of it...Plenty more for a second, 3rd or 4th round” Sirius told her, as he watched as Henri laid with her Legs spread as far as she could spread them, without pain, and smiled eagerly at them, beckoning them closer to her, allowing Remus to Lye down on the bed, before she crawled over onto his body, grinding on his pelvis, with Sirius watching her motions in awe.

“Ok, so we can ease in--” Remus said.

“Push in.” she panted. “Please. I can’t wait.”

“You heard the Lady, Sirius...Push in” Sirius aimed his wand at her Hole and cast the Lubrication and Stretching Charms on her to make sure she couldn’t be hurt, when he entered her. “As the Lady Demands” He grinned as he thrust his hips forward. “Am I a lady...ah...yes...that makes sense. I feel as if...aaha...I never got to be A Girl.” She told them, gasping as Sirius hit her Prostate “Siri! Right there! Right there!” She yelped as Remus pounded into her, making her scream from the ecstasy of being pounded from both ends...She would definitely be making sure that her Boys did this to her on a regular basis. “

Stop trying to remember.” Sirius panted in her ear. “This is where you belong. Think about us. The new memories we will make.”

“Yes, Sirius” She said “I’m sorry...I’ll try better” She promised him. Sirius sighed, sharing a look with Remus, they would be enchanting those Bangles as soon as possible to help prevent her from getting those Memories back. If she got those memories back, It might make her want to do something reckless..or She might try to Leave them entirely if She did get them back...No. It was safer for all of them if those memories never came back.

“Ours.” Remus said. His eyes glowing amber.

“Ours” Sirius agreed.

“What are you guys--”

“Sssh!” Sirius pulled back and thrusted harshly onto her Prostate making her scream.

“We’re gonna definitely need those Bracelets” He told Remus.

“Get the collar as well. Just in case. I’m never let her go. Even if she begs.”

“Accio Collar and Bangles!” Sirius called out, and winced as he heard banging in the other room, from his trunk, which had forcibly banged open and flew into Henri’s Dormitory, where Sirius flicked his wrist at the trunk to open it, which marked the Bangles and Collars fly into his hands. Sirius handed one Titanium Bangle to Remus and Kept the other for himself, while setting the Gold Bangles, onto Henri’s wrist, and Immediately attaching the Collar (that surprisingly came attached with a Leash) around the Fairy’s Petite neck.

“Does he have wings?” Remus asked. He’d always loved Fairies and Pixies. Sirius looked. “She seems to have to vertical scars down her back...I’m guessing she hasn’t developed them just yet.”

”She’ll look perfect, when she develops those wings in” Remus told him, as he locked the collar in place, with his key, and sent it into Sirius’ trunk, among the Marauder Compartment, that only Sirius and Remus knew had a separate compartment. “It can’t be seen,” Sirius said. “James will never know.” “It can only be seen by those who know about it...interesting” Remus said touching the Gold colored collar, lightly, as their light Little Fairy bounced on his cock, causing Sirius to thrust forwards, not once, not twice, not three times, but four times, before she screamed out their names.

“Sirius, how did we get so lucky? We are the naughtiest boys you could ever meet.”

“She found us...She must have been sent to the Boathouse for us to find” Sirius said softly, not letting Henri hear their conversation. He did not want her trying to rediscover her lost memories, even though the Bangles on her wrists would now block out her Horrid Memories of her horrific Pasts.

“She has old scars…”

“She flinched at Dinner, when Frank Longbottom touched her back on accident, and She hardly eats anything, unless we put the food in front of her and force her to eat it” Sirius listed the things he’s noticed about his Little Pixie.

“She’s been abused” Remus concluded.

“Her forehead bears an old scar. Nearly fatal it looks like. Something saved her life.”

“It looks like a Protection Rune...Something tried to kill her, and it ultimately backfired… this probably saved her Life” Sirius said pulling his now limp cock out of her, with a ‘Squelch’ sound...He had filled her pretty well, with a good amount of his cum.

“Are we keeping her plugged?” Sirius asked referencing to the supply of Sex toys that both Sirius and Remus kept hidden in his trunk. They used them on each other from time to time, but now they had their Fairy-Nymph to take care of as well. “Let’s wait. If our cum stays in her, she could get pregnant.”

“Christmas then” Sirius said lecherously. “When James is away. You are a genius. Ok, her pussy is ready for you, Padfoot.” Sirius grinned “are you ready for me, Babydoll?” Sirius asked as he crawled on top of her, smirking at her lust filled eyes...girl had to be part-Nymph...no doubt about it. She was still filled with lust even after a Long Double-Penetration from both ends. He lay her on her side so she could be sandwiched between them. “Arse is nice and tight for you, Mooney.” he winked. “Just the way I like her” Remus grinned “She’ll be nice and Full, by the time we pull out of her, ready for us to use that spell Alphard taught you to prevent the come from being released from the body” Remus smirked “Sometimes Black family spells are even better than our toys” He told his Lover, who entered the Fairy-Nymph swiftly.

“Moony...mind if we can sleep and take her out for a midnight stroll tonight? Romantic and it would be our official first date.” Remus looked at his Male Lover, “Are you getting tired My Love?” he asked him, looking at his Best-friend and Lover. Remus and Sirius had been an Item on-and-off for 4 months, but now they would add a 3rd to their Pack. She would be their Princess...She would be treated like a Princess should be..not hurt, and abused like they suspected she had been.

“No. Just a suggestion. I want to make this...official. For all of us.”

“I would be happy to accompany you around the Lake...and we can even make a Picnic Dinner of it” He promised.

“Henrika?”

“Sounds wonderful.” she smiled.

Sirius thrusted a couple more times inside of her wet pussy before he felt himself need to come “Please tell me you have to come soon, Baby” He begged her, otherwise He would get the Vibrator to get her release, but he wanted to help her get off on his cock. “I don’t need a toy.” she snorted and came with a scream. Sirius pulled her tightly against his chest and kissed her lips hungrily “I Love You, Pixie” He told her huskily, as he smoothed down her wild curls,

“You are gonna be so loved by Remus and I “ He told her smiling.

They had a wonderful date under the moonlight. Remus looked up at it nervously. Would she understand? Would she accept him like his friends or… “You have a hidden side.” she said. She was a magical creature and in tune with nature and all its creatures.

“I want to meet him one day.” she smiled. Remus felt something strange. The violent beast inside of him growled in pleasure and calmed down as if being calmed by a gentle hand. “Y-You want to meant my Wolf?” He asked surprised, “Only Sirius had ever been that excited about meeting my Other half...Even James and Peter were scared at Meeting Moony” He told her, smiling brightly. “Yes. Does he want to meet me? I won’t harm him.” she said that as if she were not a tiny pixie confronting a powerful beast.

She knew he was angry at the prejudices of the Wizarding World. Werewolves didn’t start off as mindless. They simply became the beasts everyone expected when they were pushed too far and that’s when the Darkness overcame their senses. The lack of strength and the lack of a reason to care or love. It was why Fenrir Greyback and his Pack, were referred to as Mindless Monsters, because they essentially had nobody to care for them in the same way that Henri did for Sirius and Remus...He had no Mate waiting on him.

“He likes you.” Remus whispered seductively but he was surprised. “There is much to be learned from beasts.” Henrika said. “If one takes time to know them.” She said furrowing her brow, wondering how she knew that, but then the Memory of her soaring on the back of a Hippogryff floated away, into the wind, thanks to her Bangles on her wrist. Sirius touched her collar and the memory slipped from her like water slipped from your hands when you tried to hold it. “Where do you belong?” Sirius asked here. “Here.” she answered as their hands roamed her body. “With you” She said smiling “Who are we?” Sirius asked, making sure the submission charm on the Collar and Necklace was strong and in place, “what does the Princess, call us?” He corrected himself, making his words clearer was important. “Sirius and Remus?” she asked confused.

Sirius huffed, as he put pressure on the collar “who are we, Babydoll?” He asked again, with a more Dominant tone of Voice, making sure to keep his voice gentle and soothing for his Princess. “...Daddy and Papa?” {Good girl} He whispered into her mind, using the Gold Bangles that connected the three of them

“Such a Beautiful, smart Pixie, Daddy and Papa have for their Mate” Sirius whispered to her running his hands on her ribcage “Don’t you think so, Papa?” Sirius asked Remus, looking at the man, whose eyes were watching Henri’s responses hungrily, making sure Sirius got the correct responses from her.

“Ah, our favorite game.” Remus smirked. They would ‘raise’ and pamper their pixie. They’d tried on each other. It was fun but…

”This is going to be much more fun.” Remus said.

“She’s perfect for it….” Sirius grinned at his Lover.

“3 am! Shit! We need to get back or Filch will surely flay off our skins.” Sirius lifted the Pixie into his arms, only to yelp, when one Green Wing that resembled Fresh Stained Glass, popped out of her back, following a Purplish-Blue Wing, that resembled Water Ripples “Holy Fuck!” Sirius yelped {She looks…..Exquisite} Sirius said staring at the Fairy-Nymph floating above them. 

“Must you swear?” she asked as if nothing unusual had happened.

“Yes! Yes I must! Look at you, Babydoll! You’re flying..er...Floating...I guess” Sirius said staring at her in Amazement, as was Remus, who was staring at the Nymph with his Jaw dropped to the floor in Amazement.

“I’m a fae.” she said. “It’s natural. Shall we turn in?”

“....Can you fly us to either Our Dorm...or yours?” Sirius asked sharing a room, with James in Protective Brother Mode...it was probably best if Sirius and Remus were in Henri’s dorm first and then snuck into their own to go to bed.

“We’re not sleeping together? Well...sure I suppose.”

“Minnie does Bed Checks ...at least on us...We could get you in trouble if she doesn’t find us there soon,” Sirius said wincing “If we’re lucky she hasn’t done so yet,” Sirius said crossing his fingers, as the Fairy-Nymph flew the three of them into the Large Dormitory, that Henri had been given. Magically transfiguring their clothes into Pjama’s the Two Marauders kissed her Lips, hungrily, before leaving a horny Henri cursing their names, as they left for the Boys’ Dorms, finding James sitting up in bed with his arms crossed “Nice date, you two?” He asked over a yawn, trying to be intimidating.

“You almost Missed Bedcheck” He told them, smelling the fresh scent of Sex coming off of the Two of them in Waves. “Urgh!! REALLY?!” He asked waving his hands in the air like a fan to blow the scent of Sex, away from him, and in Peter’s direction, who crinkled his nose as he rolled over and pulled his duvet over his head to block out the scent. “Jaime, you don’t understand!” Sirius said. “It’s love!” “Just….don’t hurt her...Promise me that...both of you” He said looking seriously at the two of them, without a grin or a smile on his face, making sure to let them see that He was serious about this.

“We love her,” Remus said. “She likes Mooney. He likes her. Loves her. No one ever loved him before….besides you lot of course.” James smiled at his friend. He had been Angry at them a few Hours ago...but Now...He was Happy for them. “This isn’t just a threesome thing is it?” He asked Sirius. “This is love.” Sirius said. {should he know what she is?} he asked Remus via link. {He is Protective of her...Like a brother...He’d keep her secret} “She’s a Fairy-Nymph Hybrid” Sirius told him quietly, not wanting Peter to know, if the Other Marauder woke up from his sleep, but with his snoring it was doubtful… Peter had always been a Deep sleeper.

“Um...no one has ever seen a nymph up close. Are you sure? They are supposedly tricky or even dangerous creatures.” James asked recalling Care of Magical Creatures. “Definitely. We can smell the Nymph on her…Plus….she showed us ...rather well, How much of a Nymph She was” Sirius said smirking at his Best-friend “and the Fairy is rather Obvious” Sirius said rolling his eyes at James’ yelp of Horror “I don’t want to hear this!” He cried putting his hands over his ears to block out Sirius’ talking about his Sex encounter with the Newest Marauder.

“She’s coming,” Remus said. “Quick! Get into bed!” James hissed at them, Laying down in his own bed. They waited for Minerva to leave.

“Better hope she won’t get pregnant.” James said.

Sirius looked...thoughtful.

“Not at Hogwarts but...Remus, imagine little pixie babies!” Remus frowned. “Do you think...I’d pass my disease onto them?”

“Not if you don’t bite...So...Don’t bite her, Remus” Sirius said with a grin “I had a Great-Aunt, who was a Werewolf...She had three kids of her own, Remus… They had a 50-50 chance of being werewolves...because she was a Female…but, they were 80% Human and only bothered by the Werewolf affliction on the Full Moon… except for Heightened Tempers...and a Tendency for Rare Meat” James said quietly, listening for anyone to hear them.

“I’m trying to sleep!” Peter snapped out of the blue. Sirius rolled his eyes “Like we were bothering you, Wormtail! You can sleep through a damned Earthquake” Sirius scoffed “We don’t need a nosy female in the group.”

“We don’t really need a rat that can’t accept a new member.” Sirius returned. “Especially if the Member of the Marauders, is holding onto his own Membership by a thin rope” James snarked at the least liked Member of the Marauders. While Peter, was not the most Popular of the Marauders he hid behind the Marauder name, when the Slytherins came around...however He was a bully to Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws...Sirius had caught Peter stealing clothes from the Girls’ Quidditch Locker Rooms, two months prior...making several Girls rush to their Dorms in towels.

Peter had gotten 12 weeks in detention, when Sirius had reported it McGonagall. He had not wanted her to think that He and James had approved of Peter’s actions. “Isn’t pulling pranks what we stand for?” the rat grumbled. “What You’ve been doing is outright Bullying...I saw you with the Ravenclaw girls… You’re lucky McGonagall only gave you detention...If the Parents had protested or went through Legal Actions...Peter you could’ve gotten Expelled” Sirius told him yawning as he laid his head onto his Pillow.

/He knows too much though/ Remus says.

/If we get rid of him, he may need to be obliviated/ Sirius looked at the Werewolf

{Can you do that spell?} He asked him, making sure Peter hadn’t noticed him looking towards Remus, although James was looking at him oddly. But then, James had always been a bit more Perceptive than most people.

He had noticed that Sirius had signs of Abuse from his Parents (Mostly his Mother) and had reported it to Mcgonagall...whom had Fire-called his Grandparents... that had Saved his arse this summer...instead of going home to Black Townhouse...He went with Grandpa “Archie’ as he called himself to Black Manor.

/I’ve been researching it just in case/ He would have loved for Sirius to come live with him but he was worried about his monthly transformations and his loving parents having to lock him up for his safety and theirs. He didn’t want his love to see that. {McGonagall’s gone and tomorrow’s Saturday} Remus said. {We could sneak to a certain Pixie’s bed..} Sirius looked at Remus, {I thought you wanted to take her out on a date in Hogsmeade, tomorrow...get to know the finer sides of our Little Nymph?} Sirius asked the Werewolf of the Marauders.

{I meant just to sleep, horn dog.}Sirius glared at his Lover {I suppose if we sneak in there...without anyone noticing or reporting us to McGonagall...Like, Say...Peter} Sirius motioned to the Faking asleep Rat of the Marauders...James had rolled on his side, attempting to go to sleep.. {Damn. I wanted to cuddle...I guess we must wait. I never should have introduced Peter to the group.} he had been the one to find Peter and take him in out of pity. {We need to deal with him soon} Sirius growled glaring at Peter’s falsely-Sleeping form on the other side of Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

Henrika was all snug in her pajamas still that Saturday morning. A knock on her door, formerly Remus’ prefect room until he had offered it to her and rejoined  
the regular dorm, made her look up from her book. “Come in!” she called. In strolled her mates looking excited.

“Peter’s mum sent him a letter this morning! He has to go home for the Holidays!” Remus declared.

Henrika tilted her head. “Why are you his friend if you do not like him?” 

“We felt sorry for him, when we first met...He stuttered all the time, and the Slytheirns always picked on him...So Remus the Hero, decided to protect him from  
the Evil Slytherins...and somewhere along there he began tagging along with James and I” Siriu scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Peter’s actions of Following James and himself everywhere after Remus had ‘saved’ him the Slytherins in their first year.

“We’re planning to terminate him as a Marauder.” Remus said. “We found someone much more...appealing.” he licked his lips forgetting their reason for coming up in  
the first place. Henrika put her book aside and reached for her buttons…

“Ahem!” Sirius coughed making them jump. “Later! We came to tell you to get dressed for our date.” 

“Date? What Date?” She asked looking confused as she looked between the two of them, still wearing her Lace Pajama’s from the night before, See-thru in certain places, making Sirius and Remus’ eyes go to her breast, where the Pajama’s were see-thru.

“To Hogsmeade of course!” Remus smiled. “We’ll see the pretty Christmas decor, shop a little...and we want to show you a secret hide out of ours called  
the Shrieking Shack.”

“...you...hang out in a shack...that screams?” Henrika blinked.

“No….Hun, It’s just what People call the House that we and the Marauders spend our time at...We spend the Full Moons in a place that was built over a Tunnel that leads out from the Whomping Willow” Sirius said grinning at Henrika’s baffled expression.

Henrika dressed not caring if they watched her strip off her night clothes only to don black leggings, brown boots, and a white sweater with a matching beanie.

She had found all sorts of outfits in her trunk to wear for weekends and holidays alongside her Hogwarts uniforms. “Why is it called that?” she asked as they used  
the tunnel to reach their destination.

“Because people think it's haunted by Ghosts” Sirius said spookily as he Boooooed in Henri’s ear in a creepy moan.

“It’s haunted by Moony,” Remus chuckled. “I go there during the full moon so no one gets hurt. Sirius and James...and formerly Peter...come along to keep me sane.” he looked at Henrika nervously. “It’s...not a pretty place.” he warned.

She smiled. “Can it be worse than the boy’s dormitory?” she had gone up there with them that morning, while it was empty, while they dressed for the day. It was  
a mess which due to a bunch of boys living together was normal. Clothes all over, unmade beds, some candy wrappers...she felt bad for the poor house elves  
that cleaned it.

“HEY! Most of that was from Peter..Remus, James and I don’t make that much of a mess...Euphemia, My Grandfather, and Remus’ Father, wouldn’t let us become pigs at Hogwarts...McGonagall talks to our Parents...or in my case...My Grandparents” Sirius protested loudly, at her giggling at his Loud Protesting at the fact that  
the Marauders could ever be THAT Messy.

“Home sweet home,” Remus said as they climbed up the trap door and into the house. “It’s not much.” Henrika looked around. The house was actually not bad. Nothing like the crumbling Shack her mind could not remember from her time.

“I think it’s brilliant.” she replied.Remus and Sirius smiled at each other 

“Well...then You’ll love the Bedroom, that Sirius picked out for you..if you don’t want to spend the weekends surrounded by boys...You can come here...and be alone  
and at peace.

“Follow us for a moment” Sirius said excited

“Stop! Stop giving me things when I have nothing to give in return!” Henrika exclaimed. What could he do to repay them?

“You don’t have to repay us, Hun...we are actually re-building this place for the Marauders...we want a place where we can go to hang out together...No Homework,  
no teachers, No Prefects, Just us...Just us four...and Lily...Can’t forget Lily” Sirius and Remus told him, smiling reassuringly “It’s for all of us...We just thought You’d like to see your room...We each have a bedroom...James and I are just doors away from yours...and Remus is down the Hall” Sirius explained

“Aren’t we together?” Henrika asked. “Don’t mates...live together?” Henrika asked.

“We shall...We gave you a seperate room..for you to put your things...and to have a place for your books...but if you wish, You shall sleep with us...In either one of the three Bedrooms that we have...My Bedroom has a Conjoining door into your room...So we thought We’d just leave the door unlocked and Let you decide whose Bedroom that we use, It is your choice, Little Nymph” Sirius grinned as he leaned down and Kissed her.

“Pixie.” she corrected with a smile. The room was gorgeous with a big canopy and lights. They knew she hated the dark. And it was romantic. She had noticed  
their rooms had no lights..

“You’ll stay in here with me?” she asked almost embarrassed.

“We shall” Sirius told her, adamantly.

“We don’t think you’re acting like a baby.” Remus told her. “I don’t like thunderstorms.” he told her. He’d tell her a fear since he knew hers.“Sirius is afraid of Water”  
He told her, while watching as Sirius looked away embarrassed.

“Did you have a bad experience?” she asked concerned. Never a laugh. No making fun. She was...worried for him.

“My Mother tried to have me drowned ...I was 7...My Dad was out of town, with Uncle Cygnus...We were on Vacation at the Family Lake House..She’s insane…”  
Sirius said with an angry...but fearful look on his face, as he talked about his Mother.

“Do you...live with her when school is over?”

“No...Not any more...I Live with my Grandparents...Melania McMillian-Black, and Arcturus Black...McGonagall reported the Abuse to my Grandparents...and they took me out of the Household as fast as you can say Quidditch...My Brother, lives with us, but he doesn’t talk to me...Acts like I ruined his life when Our Grandparents took custody” Sirius said softly.

“I thought the Potters offered to adopt you.” Remus said.

“I didn’t want to put James’ parents through the stress of that”

“Stress? They adore you.”

“Yes...but I now also come with Regulus...and right now...he’s in a pit of Anger that I can’t help him come out of...thanks to the Headmaster, He has his own dorm,  
so he is not bullied by Future Members of the Death Eater’s and Granny said she’ll tan his hide if he even thinks about it...I don’t doubt it one bit, Remus...when she found out what I did to Severus...She was furious...got me with Granddad's Paddle” Sirius said wincing slightly as he rubbed his backside from the Memory.

“It’s about time you and James grew up.”

“Ouch...That hurts, Moony” Srius said, acting as if his words had hurt.

“Are we leaving now? Or are we staying in bed all day?” she smirked.

“I suppose that you want to see Honeyduke’s Sweet Shop” Sirius grinned at her, having informed her of the existence the shop on their way to the Shrieking Shack; Sirius had noticed, that She had once major sweet tooth...She could rival James on a good day… and James had one wicked sweet tooth.

“I like sour things!” she declared hurrying ahead of them. She shouldn’t know where she was going...but she did.

Sirius and Remus lingered behind. “We might need to keep an active memory Blocking charm on her...She seems to recognize some things...Worse comes to worse, We’ll use a Memory Destroying Potion on those ‘Erased and Blocked’ Memories...I can easily brew it if we need too” Sirius told his Lover “we Don’t want her returning  
to whence she came” He told Remus.

“Henrika, come to us!” Remus called. She turned and walked back. “Yes?” she smiled. Remus kissed her forehead and whispered an incantation. 

She blinked. “Are we leaving now? Or are we staying in bed all day?” she smirked…an exact repeat of what she had said before.

“It won’t hurt her if we have to keep reprogramming her, will it?” Sirius asked.

“No...She’ll be confused sometimes...but it won’t hurt her...and we can easily program her to want her Memories erased, if it comes to that” Sirius nodded,  
that sounded like a good thought “Like what, She’ll come to us and what ask for her memories to be wiped?”

“No...we’ll know just by her Agitation...She’ll have a certain way she reacts to it...we just have to learn her Body Language to know when she wants it”  
They went on their date around Hogsmeade. Luckily, she didn’t have an episode. 

They loved seeing their pixie so happy. Hated seeing other men and some women looking her up and down. Sirius came up behind her and pressed against her  
in a thankfully empty aisle of the sweets shop. “They want you, kitten. They want to fuck you.” he whispered huskilly as he dry humped her.

She moaned. “They can’t.”

“Why?” Remus demanded as he groped her breasts.

“mmm...I belong to you.” she answered.

“To Who?” Sirius asked as he secretly had his hands down her pants, rubbing her little clit, extracting a moan and gasp from her lips.

“You…” Remus spanked her pert arse. “Say it, pretty doll.”

“Daddy Sirius...Papa Remus.” she moaned.

“Hmmm...She liked that Remus...I think someone deserves a spanking before bedtime tonight...She’s been very naughty” Sirius smirked, as he removed his hands discreetly, as people began looking at them.

“What did I do?” she looked between them in faux confusion. She knew what she did: Teased them. Her favorite thing.

“You’ve been a Naughtly Little Tease” Sirius whispered...Oh Look...7 O’ clock… darn… it’s almost bedtime” Sirius smirked “Well, what do you know Remus..We have  
a Naughty Pixie to take back to the dorm...However shall we punish her?”Sirius smirked at his Lover, who smirked down at the 5’1” pixie

“She’ll go right to bed.” Remus smirked. “But oh, not without supper. She’ll be well-fed.” hed cupped his own crotch. “She’ll be fed alright...from two different sources...Plus a little ‘Playtime’ before bed is needed, I shall think” Sirius smirked 

“We haven’t done that in a while” Sirius grinned at Remus.

Remus felt her bottom. “Oooh, but first she’ll need to be changed, Daddy Sirius.”

“I’m not wet!” she blushed.

“Are you sure...Daddy does she feel wet to you? She’s fussing an awful lot for someone who’s dry” Remus said ignoring her words, as he turned his head to Sirius, who lifted their Babygirl in his arms, and felt her bottom “Hmm...It seems she is, Moony...Someone is in need of change, my Love” He told the Werewolf Marauder.

“You’re into baby play.” she guessed.

“You don’t Mind?” Sirius asked quietly, biting his lip, as he held her. He didn’t want to scare her away from them, They wanted her to enjoy being around them.

“We’d like to spoil and Pamper our Little One.” Sirius told her, as he hoisted her onto his back, letting her ride Piggyback style, as they walked around Hogsmeade, visiting the small shops along the way buying anything that Sirius thought they might need to spoil their Baby girl. Sirius bought Pacifiers, Pull-ups, a Crib,  
a Changing table, and all other essentials that Remus had pointed out to Sirius to buy for her.

“I refuse to..to..soil myself.” Piss was...doable though.

“Sirius draws the line at Feces too, Darling...Don’t worry none of us want to deal with that” Remus told her reassuringly, as Sirius carried her past the Hogwarts gates.  
They earned a curious glance by Professor McGonagall...just because of Henri’s giggling.

“I don’t know if I’ll be comfortable with it all at once” she admitted remembering the things that the special large owls would deliver in secret to them.

“We’ll go slow...so you can get used to it at your own pace, Babydoll” Sirius reassured her, as they walked up to their shared Dormitory. Remus had asked McGonagall  
if they could all share Remus’ Prefect dorm, as Peter was uncomfortable with Remus and Sirius’ relationship, and Henrika had nightmares...Luckily, for them, She had agreed after telling James of the new arrangements...their new Dorm was just a Hallway down from their former Dorm and was Huge compared to the one they had before.

“Henri,” Sirius said. “Could Papa and I put a few spells in your mind? For protection against the nightmares.” {and memories} 

“If it will make you feel better, Daddy” She pouted up at him, making Sirius lick his lips, as she willingly (almost silently) called him that in Public (only to where Sirius  
and Remus could hear, though), out of their Dorm..Remus and Sirius both wanted her to use that instead of their names...but knew it would take awhile before she did so.

{Sirius, I studied that object she came here with} Remus said as they led her to their room. {It’s a Time Turner}

{Than we make sure she never sees it again...We destroy the Object as soon as we possibly can}Sirius said clenching his fist lightly, as he carried her up into  
their now shared Dormitory.

“She’s from another time. I wonder if she knows us in her time?...we could be looking for her.” Sirius shook his head “No, I doubt it...Didn’t you hear her Nightmare  
the other night… She said she wanted to end it...because there was no one left” Sirius said quietly after Silencing her eardrums, wandlessly as he carried her  
into their room.

Remus smiled. “Makes me wonder is all. What our relationship is if she does know us.”

Sirius smirked “She probably had huge crushes on both of us...but I doubt we did anything about it for a while...Age Gap and all...I’m not a pedophile” Sirius said

“We probably died...Protecting her” Sirius sighed sadly, “It’d be something I’d definitely do..Especially...If She’s related to who I think she is” Sirius said...seriously, as he looked at her sleeping form on his shoulder.

“She’s passed out...Lay her down...I’ll change her into her Jammies and Pull-up” Remus told him, as he summoned the items in question from the bags, that they had bought from hogsmeade.

“I would have died trying to keep her safe from this blasted war” Remus said, as Sirius levitated her legs into the air to take off her Boots, socks, Pants and Panties, so that Sirius could put on the Pull-up and one of her Onesie-Tigger jammies, that she had giggled at when Sirius had picked it out.

“I probably got murdered by a crazy relative.” Sirius smirked.

“Because you got cocky.” Remus smirked back.

“Hmph” Sirius pouted sticking his tongue out at Remus, who was finishing up with her lower half and was finishing with the Onesie, snapping the crotch closed  
“You were probably too busy being cocky that she hit you with a Curse”Remus smirked.

“All the more reason she’ll never go back, Moony. She was suffering there.”Sirius said as he lowered her into the Crib he’d just set up a few paces away from  
their own bed. It was a Beautiful Bed for a Beautiful Princess.

“Put her in our bed, Padfoot. I want to...rub her to sleep.” Henrika moaned as Remus picked her up, and curled up in Remus’ lap, her back pressed against his chest, letting Remus feel up her small B-Cup breasts.

“Maybe just a taste.” Remus said trailing kisses down her chest and belly as he unzipped her pajamas. Remus turns to Sirius “Lift her hips...slowly” Sirius grinned levitating her a little off the bed, Remus managed to get her Pull-up off of her Groin and down to her knees, when Sirius hoisted her knees above her head spreading her legs to get at her Pussy, licking her, causing a sleepy moan to come from her sinful lips.

“I am afraid, Padfoot. If we breed...will she produce a werewolf?”

“Wolf Tendencies at Most...Grouchy on the Full Moon...a liking for Rare Meat...but not an actual Werewolf’ Sirius told him, knowing from James  
and his own Great-Aunt what having Children with a Werewolf could cause.

“Sirius...we aren’t forcing or manipulating right?”

“Of course not. She didn’t remember a thing, Mooney. She obviously came from a bad life. We’re saving her.”

“What if Someone comes looking for her? What if she wants to return to them?” Remus asked looking worriedly at Sirius, as he rubbed her little clit with one hand and Sirius was fingering her Arsehole...and stopped as soon as Remus questioned him.

“They can’t have her. She came to us. It’s fate. Do you want her gone, Remus? I’ll keep her for myself if you’re not sure.” Remus shook his head “Are you crazy? I wish to keep her as much as you do, Sirius...I’m just worried, I guess” He told his Lover, as he placed his fingers into her pussy, smiling as Sirius’ eyes latched onto  
his fingers inside her Pussy, sucking in his fingers, eagerly.

“Worry not. She’s ours. She’s not going back. If someone comes, then they will suffer the Marauder wrath. We always get what we want.” Remus grinned at him 

“Thanks… Having fun are we?” He teased as he saw that Sirius had inserted 3 of his fingers into her Arsehole, pounding away at her prostate, and was enjoying teasing her.

“I can’t stop...She’s like a drug…I need to be with her...in her day and night.”

“Remember, she’s asleep, my love...we can’t enter with our cocks...but we can let her like this...she’ll think it was just a dream...and when it comes to her letting us do  
this again...she’ll think she made the idea up” Remus smirked as Sirius’ joyful face.

“I’m not an idiot, my darling. That would be rape.” 

“Just let her know what you want, and she will be willing, You put her under a very strong sleeping spell, my Love, it should last all night” Remus said from experience when they had put Peter under one, just to get him to shut up, one night.

“Yes, Mother.” Sirius sighed. “You can’t deny you feel the way I do. She’s doing it on purpose, I swear. Spreading her pheromones.” 

“Never said you had to stop...Make her want it Sirius...make her beg...When she’s awake...She’ll want to be filled by you...either by our Tongue, fingers, or cock,  
or a toy to make sure she stays filled with our cum for days on end” Remus told him, with a lustful smirk.

"My mother will die of a stroke when she hears I am marrying a werewolf and a fairy! I can't wait!" Remus laughed “You’d marry a house-elf if it would make her die  
of a Heart-attack, Sirius” Remus said grinning.

“Eeew...you just reminded me of Kreacher. Thanks for the nightmares...Oh! She’s waking up. Maybe we can have some fun.” he grinned. “I wanna try your idea about plugging her up.” Remus grinned at his lover, as he watched him, plunge into her with his fingers, once more using his three fingers, he was waking her up in a very familiar way..She would be incredibly horny when awoken properly.

“hmm...Siri? What’re you doi--Ooh...yes...OOhh!! Keep going” She moaned.

“Mind if I join in?” Remus asked. 

“Not at my Love, By all means” Sirius smirked, as he leaned down and engulfed her small cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently, even as his fingers found a home inside of her.

Remus remembered something. “The full moon is coming...I’ll be very...fertile then.” he was still nervous he might somehow help create another werewolf.

“Remus...You won’t infect any child you make” Sirius soothed “There has never been a case of a Werewolf being born...they are always bitten” Sirius reassured  
his Mate.

Remus nodded and pulled Sirius away briefly, so she could straddle his hips, Sirius could get her backside if he wished that way he could plug her to prevent her from leaking...but also to keep her filled with their shared semen...but only after Remus had a turn.

“Let me…” Remus asked his Pixie. 

She nodded. “Of course!” she invited.

Remus slid inside her, with ease, thanks to Sirius’ stretching her in on his fingers, the Man was talented. Remus smirked as he lifted her hips up and down, making her bounce on his cock.

“Do like Papa, babydoll..Bounce on Papa’s lap” He told her, sliding his hands back over her hips to help her rotate her hips, if she needed his help.

She smirked. “I always set the pace. It’s your turn. You bounce me.” Remus smirked at Sirius, as he lifted her up and down, before switching their positions and Laying down and pulling her on top of him, and thrusting inside of her, making her squeal lightly, as Sirius stood behind her, and knelt on the bed, and worked his fingers into her arsehole, stretching her to prepare her for his cock.

Sirius noticed the vertical slits down her back where her wings were tucked away. He gently ran his fingers down them. She quivered and she began to grind down on Remus even harder. Faster. 

“Feels good?” Sirius asked. She smiled. “You almost made me orgasm.”

“Just Imagine what It’d do to you if those wings of yours, would surface from your back” he teased her “I barely touched you Princess, and you’re ready to Cum” He smirked “Does someone need a Cockcage to stop those Orgasms?” He looked at Remus.

“I do have a Cockcage...that would fit our princess perfectly” he grinned.

“Please don’t lock me up.” she said hearing the word cage. She looked afraid. Maybe something in her past came to mind…

“Ring then” Sirius said looking to Remus’ for approval, who nodded, when Remus saw the lust that was overcoming their Baby girl…”Summon the Purple one...  
She’ll like that one” he told his Beta.

The Vibrating Cock ring. It Vibrates on a set word or by remote.

{Someone must have locked her up at some point} Remus guessed. {I wish we could look at her memories without her knowing or remembering}

{A Past-Viewing Orb could...but they’re hard to get your hands on...but I know for a fact my Grandfather has one...I might be able to talk him into letting me  
borrow one} Sirius suggested, grinning at Remus’ hopeful look.

{Good...I’m almost afraid of what we will see though.} Sirius nodded “me too” 

{But...we have to...so we know what to destroy right?} Sirius nodded {We need to utterly destroy those memories..we don’t need her gaining them back or having them hurt her} he said softly, knowing how a memory could hurt.

{Contact your grandfather as soon as possible...damn, she knows how to use those sexy hips! She’s like a belly dancer!}

{Probably the Wood Nymph in her} Sirius said with a smirk {Any Nymph despite their element is known to be very Sexually in tune} he said grinning.

Sirius plunged into her arse. She thrust back against him looking over her shoulder with an almost shy smile.

“She likes that...don’t you Baby” he whispered into her ear, as he thrusted up into her, following Remus’ own thrusts up into her, as he lifted her up by her hips  
and chest.

“Yes, Daddy. Please don’t lock me up, promise?” 

“Promise, baby girl...now let’s fit this ring on. Oooh! Our baby likes it Remus...nearly ejaculated in my hand” he grinned “we can’t have that” he shook his hand reproachfully at Hariel who bowed her head and pouted at Sirius.

After a few rounds of incredible sex, the trio collapsed in a heap. A few cleaning spells, and they were sleeping soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

Henrika was all snug in her pajamas still that Saturday morning. A knock on her door, formerly Remus’ prefect room until he had offered it to her and rejoined  
the regular dorm, made her look up from her book. “Come in!” she called. In strolled her mates looking excited.

“Peter’s mum sent him a letter this morning! He has to go home for the Holidays!” Remus declared.

Henrika tilted her head. “Why are you his friend if you do not like him?” 

“We felt sorry for him, when we first met...He stuttered all the time, and the Slytheirns always picked on him...So Remus the Hero, decided to protect him from  
the Evil Slytherins...and somewhere along there he began tagging along with James and I” Siriu scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Peter’s actions of Following James and himself everywhere after Remus had ‘saved’ him the Slytherins in their first year.

“We’re planning to terminate him as a Marauder.” Remus said. “We found someone much more...appealing.” he licked his lips forgetting their reason for coming up in  
the first place. Henrika put her book aside and reached for her buttons…

“Ahem!” Sirius coughed making them jump. “Later! We came to tell you to get dressed for our date.” 

“Date? What Date?” She asked looking confused as she looked between the two of them, still wearing her Lace Pajama’s from the night before, See-thru in certain places, making Sirius and Remus’ eyes go to her breast, where the Pajama’s were see-thru.

“To Hogsmeade of course!” Remus smiled. “We’ll see the pretty Christmas decor, shop a little...and we want to show you a secret hide out of ours called  
the Shrieking Shack.”

“...you...hang out in a shack...that screams?” Henrika blinked.

“No….Hun, It’s just what People call the House that we and the Marauders spend our time at...We spend the Full Moons in a place that was built over a Tunnel that leads out from the Whomping Willow” Sirius said grinning at Henrika’s baffled expression.

Henrika dressed not caring if they watched her strip off her night clothes only to don black leggings, brown boots, and a white sweater with a matching beanie.

She had found all sorts of outfits in her trunk to wear for weekends and holidays alongside her Hogwarts uniforms. “Why is it called that?” she asked as they used  
the tunnel to reach their destination.

“Because people think it's haunted by Ghosts” Sirius said spookily as he Boooooed in Henri’s ear in a creepy moan.

“It’s haunted by Moony,” Remus chuckled. “I go there during the full moon so no one gets hurt. Sirius and James...and formerly Peter...come along to keep me sane.” he looked at Henrika nervously. “It’s...not a pretty place.” he warned.

She smiled. “Can it be worse than the boy’s dormitory?” she had gone up there with them that morning, while it was empty, while they dressed for the day. It was  
a mess which due to a bunch of boys living together was normal. Clothes all over, unmade beds, some candy wrappers...she felt bad for the poor house elves  
that cleaned it.

“HEY! Most of that was from Peter..Remus, James and I don’t make that much of a mess...Euphemia, My Grandfather, and Remus’ Father, wouldn’t let us become pigs at Hogwarts...McGonagall talks to our Parents...or in my case...My Grandparents” Sirius protested loudly, at her giggling at his Loud Protesting at the fact that  
the Marauders could ever be THAT Messy.

“Home sweet home,” Remus said as they climbed up the trap door and into the house. “It’s not much.” Henrika looked around. The house was actually not bad. Nothing like the crumbling Shack her mind could not remember from her time.

“I think it’s brilliant.” she replied.Remus and Sirius smiled at each other 

“Well...then You’ll love the Bedroom, that Sirius picked out for you..if you don’t want to spend the weekends surrounded by boys...You can come here...and be alone  
and at peace.

“Follow us for a moment” Sirius said excited

“Stop! Stop giving me things when I have nothing to give in return!” Henrika exclaimed. What could he do to repay them?

“You don’t have to repay us, Hun...we are actually re-building this place for the Marauders...we want a place where we can go to hang out together...No Homework,  
no teachers, No Prefects, Just us...Just us four...and Lily...Can’t forget Lily” Sirius and Remus told him, smiling reassuringly “It’s for all of us...We just thought You’d like to see your room...We each have a bedroom...James and I are just doors away from yours...and Remus is down the Hall” Sirius explained

“Aren’t we together?” Henrika asked. “Don’t mates...live together?” Henrika asked.

“We shall...We gave you a seperate room..for you to put your things...and to have a place for your books...but if you wish, You shall sleep with us...In either one of the three Bedrooms that we have...My Bedroom has a Conjoining door into your room...So we thought We’d just leave the door unlocked and Let you decide whose Bedroom that we use, It is your choice, Little Nymph” Sirius grinned as he leaned down and Kissed her.

“Pixie.” she corrected with a smile. The room was gorgeous with a big canopy and lights. They knew she hated the dark. And it was romantic. She had noticed  
their rooms had no lights..

“You’ll stay in here with me?” she asked almost embarrassed.

“We shall” Sirius told her, adamantly.

“We don’t think you’re acting like a baby.” Remus told her. “I don’t like thunderstorms.” he told her. He’d tell her a fear since he knew hers.“Sirius is afraid of Water”  
He told her, while watching as Sirius looked away embarrassed.

“Did you have a bad experience?” she asked concerned. Never a laugh. No making fun. She was...worried for him.

“My Mother tried to have me drowned ...I was 7...My Dad was out of town, with Uncle Cygnus...We were on Vacation at the Family Lake House..She’s insane…”  
Sirius said with an angry...but fearful look on his face, as he talked about his Mother.

“Do you...live with her when school is over?”

“No...Not any more...I Live with my Grandparents...Melania McMillian-Black, and Arcturus Black...McGonagall reported the Abuse to my Grandparents...and they took me out of the Household as fast as you can say Quidditch...My Brother, lives with us, but he doesn’t talk to me...Acts like I ruined his life when Our Grandparents took custody” Sirius said softly.

“I thought the Potters offered to adopt you.” Remus said.

“I didn’t want to put James’ parents through the stress of that”

“Stress? They adore you.”

“Yes...but I now also come with Regulus...and right now...he’s in a pit of Anger that I can’t help him come out of...thanks to the Headmaster, He has his own dorm,  
so he is not bullied by Future Members of the Death Eater’s and Granny said she’ll tan his hide if he even thinks about it...I don’t doubt it one bit, Remus...when she found out what I did to Severus...She was furious...got me with Granddad's Paddle” Sirius said wincing slightly as he rubbed his backside from the Memory.

“It’s about time you and James grew up.”

“Ouch...That hurts, Moony” Srius said, acting as if his words had hurt.

“Are we leaving now? Or are we staying in bed all day?” she smirked.

“I suppose that you want to see Honeyduke’s Sweet Shop” Sirius grinned at her, having informed her of the existence the shop on their way to the Shrieking Shack; Sirius had noticed, that She had once major sweet tooth...She could rival James on a good day… and James had one wicked sweet tooth.

“I like sour things!” she declared hurrying ahead of them. She shouldn’t know where she was going...but she did.

Sirius and Remus lingered behind. “We might need to keep an active memory Blocking charm on her...She seems to recognize some things...Worse comes to worse, We’ll use a Memory Destroying Potion on those ‘Erased and Blocked’ Memories...I can easily brew it if we need too” Sirius told his Lover “we Don’t want her returning  
to whence she came” He told Remus.

“Henrika, come to us!” Remus called. She turned and walked back. “Yes?” she smiled. Remus kissed her forehead and whispered an incantation. 

She blinked. “Are we leaving now? Or are we staying in bed all day?” she smirked…an exact repeat of what she had said before.

“It won’t hurt her if we have to keep reprogramming her, will it?” Sirius asked.

“No...She’ll be confused sometimes...but it won’t hurt her...and we can easily program her to want her Memories erased, if it comes to that” Sirius nodded,  
that sounded like a good thought “Like what, She’ll come to us and what ask for her memories to be wiped?”

“No...we’ll know just by her Agitation...She’ll have a certain way she reacts to it...we just have to learn her Body Language to know when she wants it”  
They went on their date around Hogsmeade. Luckily, she didn’t have an episode. 

They loved seeing their pixie so happy. Hated seeing other men and some women looking her up and down. Sirius came up behind her and pressed against her  
in a thankfully empty aisle of the sweets shop. “They want you, kitten. They want to fuck you.” he whispered huskilly as he dry humped her.

She moaned. “They can’t.”

“Why?” Remus demanded as he groped her breasts.

“mmm...I belong to you.” she answered.

“To Who?” Sirius asked as he secretly had his hands down her pants, rubbing her little clit, extracting a moan and gasp from her lips.

“You…” Remus spanked her pert arse. “Say it, pretty doll.”

“Daddy Sirius...Papa Remus.” she moaned.

“Hmmm...She liked that Remus...I think someone deserves a spanking before bedtime tonight...She’s been very naughty” Sirius smirked, as he removed his hands discreetly, as people began looking at them.

“What did I do?” she looked between them in faux confusion. She knew what she did: Teased them. Her favorite thing.

“You’ve been a Naughtly Little Tease” Sirius whispered...Oh Look...7 O’ clock… darn… it’s almost bedtime” Sirius smirked “Well, what do you know Remus..We have  
a Naughty Pixie to take back to the dorm...However shall we punish her?”Sirius smirked at his Lover, who smirked down at the 5’1” pixie

“She’ll go right to bed.” Remus smirked. “But oh, not without supper. She’ll be well-fed.” hed cupped his own crotch. “She’ll be fed alright...from two different sources...Plus a little ‘Playtime’ before bed is needed, I shall think” Sirius smirked 

“We haven’t done that in a while” Sirius grinned at Remus.

Remus felt her bottom. “Oooh, but first she’ll need to be changed, Daddy Sirius.”

“I’m not wet!” she blushed.

“Are you sure...Daddy does she feel wet to you? She’s fussing an awful lot for someone who’s dry” Remus said ignoring her words, as he turned his head to Sirius, who lifted their Babygirl in his arms, and felt her bottom “Hmm...It seems she is, Moony...Someone is in need of change, my Love” He told the Werewolf Marauder.

“You’re into baby play.” she guessed.

“You don’t Mind?” Sirius asked quietly, biting his lip, as he held her. He didn’t want to scare her away from them, They wanted her to enjoy being around them.

“We’d like to spoil and Pamper our Little One.” Sirius told her, as he hoisted her onto his back, letting her ride Piggyback style, as they walked around Hogsmeade, visiting the small shops along the way buying anything that Sirius thought they might need to spoil their Baby girl. Sirius bought Pacifiers, Pull-ups, a Crib,  
a Changing table, and all other essentials that Remus had pointed out to Sirius to buy for her.

“I refuse to..to..soil myself.” Piss was...doable though.

“Sirius draws the line at Feces too, Darling...Don’t worry none of us want to deal with that” Remus told her reassuringly, as Sirius carried her past the Hogwarts gates.  
They earned a curious glance by Professor McGonagall...just because of Henri’s giggling.

“I don’t know if I’ll be comfortable with it all at once” she admitted remembering the things that the special large owls would deliver in secret to them.

“We’ll go slow...so you can get used to it at your own pace, Babydoll” Sirius reassured her, as they walked up to their shared Dormitory. Remus had asked McGonagall  
if they could all share Remus’ Prefect dorm, as Peter was uncomfortable with Remus and Sirius’ relationship, and Henrika had nightmares...Luckily, for them, She had agreed after telling James of the new arrangements...their new Dorm was just a Hallway down from their former Dorm and was Huge compared to the one they had before.

“Henri,” Sirius said. “Could Papa and I put a few spells in your mind? For protection against the nightmares.” {and memories} 

“If it will make you feel better, Daddy” She pouted up at him, making Sirius lick his lips, as she willingly (almost silently) called him that in Public (only to where Sirius  
and Remus could hear, though), out of their Dorm..Remus and Sirius both wanted her to use that instead of their names...but knew it would take awhile before she did so.

{Sirius, I studied that object she came here with} Remus said as they led her to their room. {It’s a Time Turner}

{Than we make sure she never sees it again...We destroy the Object as soon as we possibly can}Sirius said clenching his fist lightly, as he carried her up into  
their now shared Dormitory.

“She’s from another time. I wonder if she knows us in her time?...we could be looking for her.” Sirius shook his head “No, I doubt it...Didn’t you hear her Nightmare  
the other night… She said she wanted to end it...because there was no one left” Sirius said quietly after Silencing her eardrums, wandlessly as he carried her  
into their room.

Remus smiled. “Makes me wonder is all. What our relationship is if she does know us.”

Sirius smirked “She probably had huge crushes on both of us...but I doubt we did anything about it for a while...Age Gap and all...I’m not a pedophile” Sirius said

“We probably died...Protecting her” Sirius sighed sadly, “It’d be something I’d definitely do..Especially...If She’s related to who I think she is” Sirius said...seriously, as he looked at her sleeping form on his shoulder.

“She’s passed out...Lay her down...I’ll change her into her Jammies and Pull-up” Remus told him, as he summoned the items in question from the bags, that they had bought from hogsmeade.

“I would have died trying to keep her safe from this blasted war” Remus said, as Sirius levitated her legs into the air to take off her Boots, socks, Pants and Panties, so that Sirius could put on the Pull-up and one of her Onesie-Tigger jammies, that she had giggled at when Sirius had picked it out.

“I probably got murdered by a crazy relative.” Sirius smirked.

“Because you got cocky.” Remus smirked back.

“Hmph” Sirius pouted sticking his tongue out at Remus, who was finishing up with her lower half and was finishing with the Onesie, snapping the crotch closed  
“You were probably too busy being cocky that she hit you with a Curse”Remus smirked.

“All the more reason she’ll never go back, Moony. She was suffering there.”Sirius said as he lowered her into the Crib he’d just set up a few paces away from  
their own bed. It was a Beautiful Bed for a Beautiful Princess.

“Put her in our bed, Padfoot. I want to...rub her to sleep.” Henrika moaned as Remus picked her up, and curled up in Remus’ lap, her back pressed against his chest, letting Remus feel up her small B-Cup breasts.

“Maybe just a taste.” Remus said trailing kisses down her chest and belly as he unzipped her pajamas. Remus turns to Sirius “Lift her hips...slowly” Sirius grinned levitating her a little off the bed, Remus managed to get her Pull-up off of her Groin and down to her knees, when Sirius hoisted her knees above her head spreading her legs to get at her Pussy, licking her, causing a sleepy moan to come from her sinful lips.

“I am afraid, Padfoot. If we breed...will she produce a werewolf?”

“Wolf Tendencies at Most...Grouchy on the Full Moon...a liking for Rare Meat...but not an actual Werewolf’ Sirius told him, knowing from James  
and his own Great-Aunt what having Children with a Werewolf could cause.

“Sirius...we aren’t forcing or manipulating right?”

“Of course not. She didn’t remember a thing, Mooney. She obviously came from a bad life. We’re saving her.”

“What if Someone comes looking for her? What if she wants to return to them?” Remus asked looking worriedly at Sirius, as he rubbed her little clit with one hand and Sirius was fingering her Arsehole...and stopped as soon as Remus questioned him.

“They can’t have her. She came to us. It’s fate. Do you want her gone, Remus? I’ll keep her for myself if you’re not sure.” Remus shook his head “Are you crazy? I wish to keep her as much as you do, Sirius...I’m just worried, I guess” He told his Lover, as he placed his fingers into her pussy, smiling as Sirius’ eyes latched onto  
his fingers inside her Pussy, sucking in his fingers, eagerly.

“Worry not. She’s ours. She’s not going back. If someone comes, then they will suffer the Marauder wrath. We always get what we want.” Remus grinned at him 

“Thanks… Having fun are we?” He teased as he saw that Sirius had inserted 3 of his fingers into her Arsehole, pounding away at her prostate, and was enjoying teasing her.

“I can’t stop...She’s like a drug…I need to be with her...in her day and night.”

“Remember, she’s asleep, my love...we can’t enter with our cocks...but we can let her like this...she’ll think it was just a dream...and when it comes to her letting us do  
this again...she’ll think she made the idea up” Remus smirked as Sirius’ joyful face.

“I’m not an idiot, my darling. That would be rape.” 

“Just let her know what you want, and she will be willing, You put her under a very strong sleeping spell, my Love, it should last all night” Remus said from experience when they had put Peter under one, just to get him to shut up, one night.

“Yes, Mother.” Sirius sighed. “You can’t deny you feel the way I do. She’s doing it on purpose, I swear. Spreading her pheromones.” 

“Never said you had to stop...Make her want it Sirius...make her beg...When she’s awake...She’ll want to be filled by you...either by our Tongue, fingers, or cock,  
or a toy to make sure she stays filled with our cum for days on end” Remus told him, with a lustful smirk.

"My mother will die of a stroke when she hears I am marrying a werewolf and a fairy! I can't wait!" Remus laughed “You’d marry a house-elf if it would make her die  
of a Heart-attack, Sirius” Remus said grinning.

“Eeew...you just reminded me of Kreacher. Thanks for the nightmares...Oh! She’s waking up. Maybe we can have some fun.” he grinned. “I wanna try your idea about plugging her up.” Remus grinned at his lover, as he watched him, plunge into her with his fingers, once more using his three fingers, he was waking her up in a very familiar way..She would be incredibly horny when awoken properly.

“hmm...Siri? What’re you doi--Ooh...yes...OOhh!! Keep going” She moaned.

“Mind if I join in?” Remus asked. 

“Not at my Love, By all means” Sirius smirked, as he leaned down and engulfed her small cock into his mouth, sucking on it gently, even as his fingers found a home inside of her.

Remus remembered something. “The full moon is coming...I’ll be very...fertile then.” he was still nervous he might somehow help create another werewolf.

“Remus...You won’t infect any child you make” Sirius soothed “There has never been a case of a Werewolf being born...they are always bitten” Sirius reassured  
his Mate.

Remus nodded and pulled Sirius away briefly, so she could straddle his hips, Sirius could get her backside if he wished that way he could plug her to prevent her from leaking...but also to keep her filled with their shared semen...but only after Remus had a turn.

“Let me…” Remus asked his Pixie. 

She nodded. “Of course!” she invited.

Remus slid inside her, with ease, thanks to Sirius’ stretching her in on his fingers, the Man was talented. Remus smirked as he lifted her hips up and down, making her bounce on his cock.

“Do like Papa, babydoll..Bounce on Papa’s lap” He told her, sliding his hands back over her hips to help her rotate her hips, if she needed his help.

She smirked. “I always set the pace. It’s your turn. You bounce me.” Remus smirked at Sirius, as he lifted her up and down, before switching their positions and Laying down and pulling her on top of him, and thrusting inside of her, making her squeal lightly, as Sirius stood behind her, and knelt on the bed, and worked his fingers into her arsehole, stretching her to prepare her for his cock.

Sirius noticed the vertical slits down her back where her wings were tucked away. He gently ran his fingers down them. She quivered and she began to grind down on Remus even harder. Faster. 

“Feels good?” Sirius asked. She smiled. “You almost made me orgasm.”

“Just Imagine what It’d do to you if those wings of yours, would surface from your back” he teased her “I barely touched you Princess, and you’re ready to Cum” He smirked “Does someone need a Cockcage to stop those Orgasms?” He looked at Remus.

“I do have a Cockcage...that would fit our princess perfectly” he grinned.

“Please don’t lock me up.” she said hearing the word cage. She looked afraid. Maybe something in her past came to mind…

“Ring then” Sirius said looking to Remus’ for approval, who nodded, when Remus saw the lust that was overcoming their Baby girl…”Summon the Purple one...  
She’ll like that one” he told his Beta.

The Vibrating Cock ring. It Vibrates on a set word or by remote.

{Someone must have locked her up at some point} Remus guessed. {I wish we could look at her memories without her knowing or remembering}

{A Past-Viewing Orb could...but they’re hard to get your hands on...but I know for a fact my Grandfather has one...I might be able to talk him into letting me  
borrow one} Sirius suggested, grinning at Remus’ hopeful look.

{Good...I’m almost afraid of what we will see though.} Sirius nodded “me too” 

{But...we have to...so we know what to destroy right?} Sirius nodded {We need to utterly destroy those memories..we don’t need her gaining them back or having them hurt her} he said softly, knowing how a memory could hurt.

{Contact your grandfather as soon as possible...damn, she knows how to use those sexy hips! She’s like a belly dancer!}

{Probably the Wood Nymph in her} Sirius said with a smirk {Any Nymph despite their element is known to be very Sexually in tune} he said grinning.

Sirius plunged into her arse. She thrust back against him looking over her shoulder with an almost shy smile.

“She likes that...don’t you Baby” he whispered into her ear, as he thrusted up into her, following Remus’ own thrusts up into her, as he lifted her up by her hips  
and chest.

“Yes, Daddy. Please don’t lock me up, promise?” 

“Promise, baby girl...now let’s fit this ring on. Oooh! Our baby likes it Remus...nearly ejaculated in my hand” he grinned “we can’t have that” he shook his hand reproachfully at Hariel who bowed her head and pouted at Sirius.

After a few rounds of incredible sex, the trio collapsed in a heap. A few cleaning spells, and they were sleeping soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat in her cell. Since Harry had been gone, things had taken a turn for the worse. Ron had seemed concerned with Harry’s disappearance and as an Auror, had searched relentlessly. Hermione had told her now ex-husband if Harry didn’t want to be found, then leave him alone. After awhile, Ron’s concern was revealed  
to be a mask for something much darker.

Obsession. A twisted admiration since they had met on the train. He was basically Peter Pettigrew with red hair following the popular and handsome Potter.  
Marrying Hermione...well...Ron could never have the beautiful Potter who married his sister. 

He’d been delighted with the news of their divorce...only to discover Harry was gone. 

Ron had become shockingly handsome in adulthood. He actually resembled Bill in ways and hoped Harry might like what he saw...but he was gone...  
and Hermione knew…a few false charges and here his ex was in a holding cell.

“You’re sick.” Hermione told her ex. “Harry’s not coming back. Can you blame him? You saw how he was after Ginny cheated on him. He was...broken.” She glared  
at the Redhead, that She once upon a time, had thought to be the Love of her life...until Harry had discovered he Love Potions in her tea..She had instantly taken her to St. Mungo’s to purge her system..She’d been on Potions since their 5th year.

“If Harry wanted to be found...He would be...He was an Auror Captain..higher than you ever will be...He knows the Ins and Outs of how to remain undetected”  
She smirked at her Angry Ex-Husband, who could barely call himself an Auror..He wanted to find Potter to use him...but mostly to use his discovery of Harry’s location as a way to further his Reputation and gain a promotion at Work. And why not? Have a little fun with him? Maybe dose him with a love/lust potion. 

“Where did you send him, ‘Mione?” he asked sharpening a dagger slowly.

“Somewhere You’ll never get to find him” She said with a “Harry Potter secret” Smirk on her face. It was the main reason that many had called Harry and Hermione,  
the Potter twins at Hogwarts as a Joke. She could mimic his Expressions, as easy as he could hers.

This was another thing that pissed Ron off. They were supposed to be the Golden TRIO! But he was always overlooked. Time after time...after...time…

He blinked. And thought...and smirked. 

“Where is it, Hermione?” 

Where is what?” She replied blinking innocently. A ploy she often played with Harry, Neville, Luna and Fred and George, when they had refused to tell each-other what  
they had gotten each other for Christmas…or their birthdays.

The last couple of years, Harry and Hermione had pulled away from Ron..and had gotten much closer with Neville, Luna and Fred and George...They had become  
a Family. She had been the only one, who Harry had told his secret too...Other than Ginny, whose memory had been erased of Harry’s secret, by Luna, whom, had not wanted Harry’s private business to be spread in the Daily Prophet, the next time Ginny was mad at Harry or Hermione.

“The time turner. You kept it after 3rd year but never used it...until a few months ago.”

She shook her head, “I lost that years ago, Ron” She lied. She had loaned it to Luna and Fred and George, when she had been married to Ron, He never had known she had still owned it. She had not rented it from the Department of Mysteries. She had purchased it with some of the Money, that Harry had given her for her help with the Basilisk.

“He’s not in this time!” he snapped and slapped her across the face. “Where did you--” he paused. “Of course,” he laughed. 

“Of course. All he ever talked about was THEM. Always had that damn album with their pictures. If he couldn’t have them in this time...Hermione, you’re clever  
but I think you’re losing your touch, darling.”

“You’ll never get the Permission...Neville has known since Day One...and He’s the Leading Auror for the case” She smirked “You'll never see Harry again” She laughed  
“He was never gonna Love you, anyway...You’re Pathetic, Needy, and Controlling… Harry wants someone...or Someones, who will Love him for being who he is...  
not who he’s expected to be...He wants someone Protective, but not someone who will stay over his shoulder...Romantic, Loving, Funny, Strong” She told him, grinning because she knew each of these Characteristics described two separate people...Lovers…

Sirius and Remus.

She and Harry had discussed the qualities they had seen in a prospective mate at 14-Years-Old...Harry had ended up describing a near Accurate Description of both Remus and his own Godfather, Sirius Black...She had found it funny that Harry hadn’t realized how much he was in Love with Sirius...until after his death.

It had also been why Harry had been so Angry at Remus, when He married Tonks.

He had been jealous.

“He’s where he wants to be. Let him be Happy, Ron. His heart is mending.” Ron growled angrily, just knowing that Harry was with a Sirius and Remus, that he could easily find himself to Love. a Teenage version of their Adult selves.

“You BITCH!” He cried Angrily, as he backhanded her into the wall, his strength sending her to the floor. “You took my best-friend from me!”

“You did that all by yourself, Weasley...How long has it been since Harry wanted to be around you, and not Neville, Luna or the Twins?” She asked him spitting out  
a glob of blood from her mouth.

“I’ll arrest the lot of them. Someone will crack eventually. Maybe Neville can share a room with his parents at St. Mungos.”

“Then, the Daily Prophet will roll with a story of an Auror that is Abusing his Authority” She smirked “I had Dobby send in the report, If you keep trying  
with any of us…We will out you for trying to Potion Harry and Control his Money” She scowled at him.

“Don’t fuck with me, my Darling.” he smirked back. 

He hit her again.

()

“HERMIONE!” Henrika jolted up with a start. Sirius stirred next to her, opening one eye and yawning as he pulled Henri into his arms “What’s wrong Baby?” He asked her kissing her head, tenderly.

“She’s in danger!” Sirius looked confused

“Who is?” came a groggy voice on the left. 

Remus was now awake. It was a Full-Moon, and Remus was exhausted.

“H-h--I..I don’t know…” Remus looked out the window. “Well, it was time to get up anyway. Should we wake Peter or will it be us three tonight?”

“James is with Lily in her hometown, I think so...It’ll just be you, me, and our lovely She-Wolf” Sirius teased, kissing his girlfriend, as rubbing her pussy,  
with his fingers, getting her to moan, as his fingers rubbed her lips…”Does the princess want Daddy?” He teased her

“Yes Daddy….Please Daddy?” She begged him

“Please what? What do you want, Baby girl?” he asked her. Remus was too close to the Full Moon to fuck her, but he did enjoy watching, and he did not want  
to end up biting her, and infecting her with the Werewolf Gene, so Remus wouldn’t touch her again until after the New Moon had passed, two entire days  
after the Full Moon.

"Haven’t you had enough?" She asked amazed at his stamina. She moaned when his hands grabbed her tits and massaged. Kneading them like dough and pressing  
her back into the pillows. Remus decided to grab his camera and take some delicious photos.

“You didn’t take your medicine before bed, baby.” Sirius told her. “You know you’re only supposed to dream of us.”

“I did take it, Daddy!” she insisted honestly. “But..something is wrong--”

“Nothing is wrong,” Remus told her gently. “You need a stronger dose is all. Soon, we’ll be trying an experiment. Sirius, did your uncle write back about..the thing?”

“It’ll be here tomorrow...but until then, we have her Medicine, that she’ll have to up her dose on...I’m thinking 3 times a day...Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner to make sure that she has no more bad dreams or dreams of wicked men set out to kill her...those dreams just make you so scared” He said, pressing his lips  
to her pussy draining her juices and sucking her.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and her hips began to move against his lips and tongue. She looked at Remus. “Can I meet Mooney on the full moon?”

“Only in Animal form...I don’t want to risk that He’ll want to bite you” He told her, snapping picture after picture, even moving around the room to get a better angle of Sirius tongue-fucking their girlfriend..this was going into their collage of their Pictures of Henrika.

Sirius raised his head. “She’s so sweet, Mooney. Like honey. You really should have a taste. She loves double penetration.”

“You know I can’t risk it this close to the full-moon..this close to my Feral state...I might try to bite her...And I don’t know what it’d do to her already complicated gene-pool” He told Sirius, though looking unhappy about it.

“I will have a taste of though...I can’t risk penetration...but i wouldn’t mind a taste of that pussy...or hell even that dicklet of hers” He smirked at the shade of her red that her face had suddenly gotten. Henrika moaned loudly, when Sirius had his entire tongue inside of her, holding her hips, as her went in and out with his fluid tongue.

“Remus…” she said. “I read a book about werewolves while studying for an exam and I read something...ahh!...interesting.” Remus raised his eyebrow

“What was is dearest?” He asked around a smirk, watching as she moaned around Sirius’ talented mouth. He had always had a talent with his tongue.  
Something Remus could attest to. He had that mouth wrapped around him, during a skipped Potions class, when they had been in the Dorm faking being ‘ill’ but had been really fooling around in Sirius’ bed...the bathroom...the Wall..anyplace they could.

“Werewolves are only a danger to humans. I am not a human.” she smirked. “There is no risk of contamination.” Remus looked thoughtful “I will not bite you...but I will relax a bit...You’re right you’re Part-Fairy and Part-Nymph..It wouldn’t affect you...but just to be careful, Sirius will prevent me from biting down” He said looking at Sirius, whose face was buried in her.

“Oh God!” 

Sirius’ head popped up. “Aaaw! You can just call me Daddy! I know I’m a god but…” 

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sirius, the god of terrible jokes and hot sex.”

Sirius stick his tongue out…”Sirius is that her cum on your tongue?” He asked tilting his head at the Dog Animagus teenager. The Rebellious Black swallowed  
“Tastes like Cherry and Cinnamon” he smiled at Remus.

Remus kissed him deeply. “Mmm...mixed with your peppermint...delicious!” Sirius moaned lightly, “My love, I believe you wanted her sweet little pussy” Sirius told him, kissing Remus once more, before watching as Remus lowered himself to be the same angle Sirius had been, when he had been Tongue-fucking his girlfriend, something that Remus was going to resume doing.

“You two are animals!” she gasped spreading her legs as wide as possible and grabbing a bedpost for support. “Right there! Oh fuck!”

“Just your type, my Darling” Remus crowed like the cat who ate the canary, smug as could be as he put a finger inside of her, making her arch into him, her body seemed to always revert to being a Virgin no matter how much they had fucked the night before or even the hour before...she was always super tight, something they both loved about their Baby girl.

Soon, she was screaming their names as she came in their mouths. She smiled feeling them lay down beside her on each side. “I want to dominate you boys, sometime.” she purred.

“Sirius’ Birthday is next Saturday” Remus said with a grin. He could almost imagine her in a Dominatrix outfit. He would be hard all day now, thanks to that image stuck in his skull.

“You and Siri have to get to class...I have to head to the Infirmary...I’ll see you both in the Shack around 6:30 to 7:00...that’s when the moon will hit it’s apex”  
He reminded the both of them, kissing them, as they both headed to get dressed and gather their belongings from their closets.

“Don’t torture Madame Gilly” Henrika teased him, as they left for their first class.

“I make no promises!” he called with a wave.


	8. Chapter 8

“Want to tell me about your dream?” Sirius asked as they worked on their potions assignment. The Sleeping Death Draught. According to Slughorn, it could only be undone by true love’s kiss making to girls swoon. The pair were the only ones to obtain the correct color so far, a sickly green. It was simmering on its low burner.  
They had to wait 15 minutes before dipping their apple. If successful, the apple would turn a beautiful deep red with no signs of being tampered with  
and fed to a toad.

“I saw a girl being tortured by a man,” his pixie replied watching the flames of the burner. “Sirius...I don’t think it’s a memory. I think…I’m seeing the present.  
Not in this timeline but another.”

“If it’s in the Future, Baby...then there’s really nothing we can do about it” Sirius told her cursing the fact they were in class...Her memories needed to be modified to erase this dream from her thoughts. “We’ll talk to Rem at Lunch about it”

{We need to Modify her Memories again, my Love..She’s focusing on her dream from her Future...and we both know that can be dangerous...I can’t do it here... Slughorn will catch it} he told Remus through their bond.

{Ask Slughorn for a Dreamless Sleep potion. He wants you in his creepy club so I doubt he’ll refuse you if you tell him it’s for our poor girlfriend. Icarus just came with  
a package with your name on it. It’s from your grandpa. I think this is what we’ve been waiting for}

{Gotcha...I told her we’ll talk to you about her dreams at Lunch...but maybe we should use the Potion on her, and just claim she collapsed...Minnie won’t question it, She’s too busy trying to look after you, right now, I’ll switch her apple juice with the Potion at Lunch...just make sure, she’s looking at you when I do it} He told Remus, as he finished bottling up his own Potion to be graded, and then went up to Professor Slughorn, after the bell rang telling his professor of his Girlfriend's horrid Nightmares.

“I just need something to help her sleep tonight Professor, She’s so tired” he told the man, begging with his eyes, making the man cave.

“Oh...well...Oh all right ...Here..It’s a 3 night dose” he told his student, smiling at the boy “Hope it helps,” he told Sirius.

“Thanks professor...I gotta go, It’s Lunch..I promised to meet up with Remus and Henri” He told the man, grinning.

“Sirius, I was hoping I might see you at my Club sometime. Your brother is there.” he offered hoping that would sweeten the deal. He had no clue the boys were brothers in blood but never in heart.

“I am already involved in a club, Professor. I thank you but it really does occupy all of my time and energy.” he hid a smirk.

“If you’re sure my boy, I shall see you in class on Friday, go on get to lunch” He waved him off, as Sirius ran from the room, heading to the great hall, where a weak looking-Remus and a somber Henrika were waiting for Sirius.

“Eat some sausage.” the pixie urged. “You need your strength.” she said rubbing his back. “At least some oatmeal.” 

Sirius watched as Remus did pick up some oatmeal, normally on days like this he barely touched a thing, being too green in the face too eat much at all.

“You know, I just thought...Where the Hell is Peter?” Sirius asked looking at Remus, who nodded at him, after seeing the Potion being placed in Henrika’s juice.

“He gave me a nasty look and said he was studying in the library.” she replied tending to Remus.

He glanced up. “Peter? Studying? He’s only ever studied a copy of…” he hesitated to say the name of the dirty Wizarding magazine and sighed. “Witchy Bitches. Honestly! That magazine is horrible...we have much hotter sex than those amateurs.” 

Henri blushed “Flatterer” She smiled as she took a gulp of her juice, which Sirius smirked at out of the corner of his eyes, as he turned back to Remus “ Did she tell you about her dream, yet?” He asked him, making Henri look at them “I did...but he said (Yawn) that we can't (yawn) do A-anything” She said around a huge yawn.

“What dream, darling?” Sirius asked. 

She blinked. Then blushed. “Dream? Oh! The one about us in the Prefect’s Bath.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow {Did you Obliviate her again?} he asked curiously, as that was not the Dream He’d been told about. Her Dream originally, had been about  
a man torturing a woman that she recognized, but only barely.

{You didn’t want her to focus on it, ne?}

{We need to obliterate those memories...and Pronto} Sirius growled.

“Henri, baby, let’s go to our room.” Sirius said. He wanted to see her past...so they could erase it and look to their future. “Our class…”

“Professor Binns will never know we aren’t there.” Sirius assured. Professor Binns was a ghost that taught History of Magic. According to legend, he had simply stood up and left his body and hadn’t stopped teaching since. Most, all, students wished he would though.

“.....Okay..” she agreed, as she grabbed her backpack, and Sirius saw something fall from one of the pockets, a necklace...a very familiar looking necklace...a one of  
a kind necklace...one he’d seen on Euphemia Potter, the last He’d seen her in September.

”You dropped this, Baby girl” Sirius said schooling his face. Now he knew for sure that James was Henrika’s father. It was the only way that Henrika would have inherited that Necklace.

“Hm...that’s not mine” she said confused. Sirius nodded. He’d hold onto it then.


	9. Chapter 9

They watched her horrible childhood...going to Hogwarts...meeting them in her timeline. Then they saw their deaths. His marriage to Ginny while keeping  
his pixie side secret.

Hermione slipping the Time Turner onto him and casting Obliviate…

They glanced at one another. “That’s why the Obliviate spell fails sometimes.” Remus said. “I think this sweet Hermione girl did it in a hurry. She had to act quickly.  
They were running from something...or someone.”

“Can you fix it? So we can finally destroy all link to the Future...we don’t need her trying to find her way back there...it sounds as if it would be detrimental for her to return...She wasn’t Happy...She nearly broke entirely after our deaths...It’s lucky she didn’t try to commit suicide with the stress she was under from everyone around her” Sirius said worriedly.

“Sirius...Remus…” she sobbed. Remus kissed her. She slept now. Fitfully. “We know,” he told her. “We saw. That will never happen. Sirius.” he raised his wand.  
“Together, then? Let’s finish what Hermione started. I pray she will be alright back in her timeline.” 

“Too bad we couldn't bring her here” Sirius said “looked like they were like Family...reminded me of James and I...to some degree, so did that Neville boy  
and the Luna girl” He said pointing his wand at her, nodding at Remus “Ready?”

“OBLIVIATE MAXIMUS!” They shouted in unison, making sure every memory of her future has been finally erased from her mind all-together, she would have  
no memory of her past/Future as the Boy/Girl-Who-Lived.


	10. Chapter 10

“Wake up,” a gentle voice said into her ears. Henrika opened her eyes.

She felt…amazing! Well rested and happy. “Come on, Pixie, time to go meet Moony.” Sirius told her. James had left his invisibility cloak for them. 

She smiled and put her boots on. No need to dress as they wouldn’t be in human…and humanoid...form much tonight. “Should we wake Peter?” she asked.

Sirius shook his head “Just leave him be...Moony wants it to be just the three of us tonight, so he can get used to your scent...What do you call your Dog form, Baby?”  
He asked curiously.

“Raksha...It’s from Mowgli and the Jungle Book...a Movie I was fond of as a Child…I saw it with ...someone...I can’t remember who” She shrugged, “I just liked  
the name, when I found out I was a female Dog-Wolf Hybrid, i thought it was the Perfect Name” She blushed.

“Raksha. I like it. Ok, this is an invisibility cloak. It makes us…”

“Invisible?” she smirked.

He checked his watch. They were early…

He ripped of her panties and began to fuck her hard.

"Oh daddy!" She cried.

{Fuck Me...She’s always so...ugh...incredibly fucking tight} He thought to himself, as he thrusted roughly into her Pussy. Sirius grinned down at her “That feel good, Babydoll?” He asked as he thrusted into her, making her Moan loudly ”Ahh!” She cried out.

{Was that meant to be a punishment for her smart mouth? She loves it} Mooney snickered. {I just couldn’t wait for tonight...She was just so fucking sexy} He grunted as he thrust into her, breathing heavy as he leaned down and kissed her, hungrily.

“We...have..to...go!” she gasped as he lifted her legs higher.

Sirius smirked lifting her legs over his shoulder, and penetrating her even deeper with his cock. “Holy Fuck! We should...fuck...definitely do this again” Sirius panted and thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her Pussy.

Moony growled in Sirius’ head. {Want..my...mates. NOW!} Oooh, someone was jealous!

{One Moment, Moony, My Love...We’ll be there soon} Sirius said as he kissed her lips, and then kissed her neck, leaving a pink mark, along her neck. Sucking gently  
at her neck, as he thrusted deeply inside of her “Ready to cum, sweetheart?” He asked kissing her.

“He’s going to want to wrestle you to prove he’s the alpha.” she warned remembering another thing about werewolves.

“He knows that, he has to wait until we finish our business” Sirius laughed, 

“He’ll punish you.” Sirius smirked “I might like that...Remus is known to be a man, that likes to punish a naughty boy” Sirius grinned at Henrika’s bright blush  
“You’ll get to experience it tomorrow as well” Sirius grinned.

“Me? I did nothing wrong.” she smirked.

“No, but we did it together...We both did” Sirius smirked as Henrika blushed, 

“Now, we better get going, before Ole Moony comes looking for us” Sirius grinned 

“We gotta get down there before the Alpha comes to fetch his Beta and Omega”He smirked at the look on her face.

“I’d like to see him bend you over.” she giggled.

“Oh He has...He has a Paddle with my Name on it, when he feels I’ve been Particularly naughty…”She looked at Sirius with a wide “O” Jaw-open.

{PADFOOT!} the roar came. It promised punishment.

“Like I said...We better hurry” Sirius grimaced “Let’s go before he really gets mad at us” Sirius said, as he and Henrika, hurried along, grabbing the Invisibility cloak,  
covering their naked bodies with it as they rushed down to the Shrieking Shack.


	11. Chapter 11

The horny wolf waited for them in the well-kept bedroom. 

“Kneel.” Sirius told her bowing so his hands were on the floor and his bottom up.

Henrika also knelt except she sat on her knees placed her hands on her thighs and bowed her head.

“Tsk. Tsk. Padfoot, Rashka...Naughty Little Mates...Fucking without their Alpha...Punishment shall be Dealt...I think 50 for the both of you, shall suffice...Sirius you shall get your Paddle…. And Henrika...Baby Henrika, I have made yours just this afternoon...it is Hanging on the Wall, go get your Paddle, Sweetheart...Heads down, and Crawl” He told them, as he watched them “Arses in the air” he told them, as their arses fell as they crawled away, instantly upon being reproached by their Alpha both Rashka and Padfoot had their backsides high in the air once moor, just like a good Beta and Omega should.

“I warned you.” Sirius told her.

“Looks like Henrika gets to be your Dom.” Moony said.

Henrika looked up. “I...I can’t. I’m not...big enough.” she said embarrassed.

“Ooh...She’s Perrrferct...Move your hands Baby girl, Show your Daddy and Papa how small you are” Remus ordered her. Licking her lips she moved her hands to show the very small penis, that she had been given. She was barely 6” compared to Sirius 11” and Remus’ 12”....It was cute to look at but other than orgasaming...  
She could not do much with it...she couldn’t fuck anybody...she had to be the one to get fucked.

“Baby, see that baby blue double ended dildo? One end goes in your pussy, the other goes in this naughty bitch’s arse.” he pointed to Sirius.

She gulped. The Dildo was Large...and Wide….with ridges...like a dogs.

“But...It’s got knots on it...won’t that hurt?” She whispered, looking down.

“You remembered!” Sirius gasped when he saw it. “Master, you remembered my favorite toy. I’m honored.” She looked at Sirius...and licked her lips, as she looked for the Lube, spotting the Grape flavored lube she lubed up the Dildo before she pushed it inside of a stretched Sirius and gulped as she stared down at her own end of the Dildo.

Moony approached. She noticed...he looked just like Remus. He smirked. 

“I can control the change, baby girl. True, I get rather ill for a few days but after...well...you may be a bit sore in the morning.” She whimpered slightly

“Daddy said you’d punish us” She said softly “We didn’t mean to..” She trailed off not wanting to admit to having sex without him in the Dorm.

“Sirius knew. He knew I’d see and hear. He likes to be punished…” he smacked the dog’s arse. “Don’t you, you bad bitch?”

“Yes Alpha” Sirius whimpered “I’m a Naughty bitch” He smirked 

“Remus..Look at her,” he motioned to the girl, who was lubing her own Dildo and fitting herself onto the other-half of the Dildo, her eyes widening when she felt  
the knots of the dildo rubbing against her walls keeping her tightening her and making her fall onto The Dildo much more tightly.

“I see,” Remus nodded approvingly. He guided her to Sirius. “Sirius, open wide, you little cocksucker.” Sirius opened his mouth wide, his eyes meeting Remus’  
with no hesitation of any sort. He was used to this. He wanted this.

“Why are you hesitating?” Remus asked her. “He wants this. The ‘bitch’ thing is just a game.” he explained. “I’m small...He won't even be able to make me do anything”  
She said with a furrowed brow, “How is he gonna suck me, if I’m tiny?” She asked Remus, moving in front of Sirius, but not yet entering his mouth. 

“He’s going to suck the end of the dildo you’re going to fuck him with while the other end goes into your pussy.” Her eyes widened  
“I get to fuck him this time?” She asked with a grin “Wicked!” She exclaimed, as she sat above Sirius’ face, letting his lube up the cock, by sucking on it, until Remus was finally satisfied.

“You aren’t tiny.” Remus said. “Don’t let that part of yourself embarrass you.”

“But am I a boy or girl? It can be confusing, Papa.”

“You’re both, Sweetheart...but you like to be a girl, so Daddy and Papa have always called you by Feminine pronouns, to Us, You have always been  
our sweet Baby Girl” He told her, with a smirk on his face, as Sirius bent over, and gave her access to his Bottom, spreading his cheeks with his own hands.

“He wants it. He wants you.” Remus whispered to her. “Will you disappoint him?”

“....No...I want it too” She said liking her lips, as he slowly brought her hips to Sirius’ lubed Arsehole, and with one thrustful move she entered him, with a yelp, now feeling the burn inside her as the two of them moved, When Sirius moved, she felt the Dildo digging the knot deeper inside of her, and when She moved, she knew that Sirius could also feel it from his breathy moans.

“Hmm…” Remus mused. “No danger of contamination, you say…” he wondered… should he? The thought of her fucking Sirius and he fucking her was tempting…

Remus sent a muscle-Relaxer Spell towards her Backside, along with a Lubricator Spell, that loosened her up, and would make it easier for him to slide right in, with his Dick. Their girl, would not know, until he was pressed against her back, fucking into her.

“What are you ...AAAAH!” she screamed when he pushed in.

As he thrusted into her, he could feel her walls tighten, even as she pounded into Sirius, and vice versa, Sirius was willingly bucking into her Warm tight vagina,  
She was one of the tightest Girls that either Sirius or Remus had ever had in their beds. There had not been many, Sirius and Remus were picky who they allowed into  
their beds. The Last one, had been Amara Fawcett, but She had graduated two years ago, and while she was still friendly with Remus and Sirius, they had broken things off, because she was now being betrothed to Garrick Prewitt. 

{Forget them all} Remus growled. {SHE is our present and future}

{She’s all we need} Sirius vowed {I will not let her go back to that Horrendous future} He told Remus {We need her here...We will make her much happier than  
she ever was in her own future}he said bucking his backside into her, causing Remus to thrust harshly into her, making her let out a series of loud moans of excitement, and pleasure.

{Did you destroy that time turner? If not, I'd love to send Peter away} he joked.

{You know I haven’t, I locked it in your trunk in our Dorm...What would we tell Prongs about Peter going missing, when he returns?....He still is technically a Marauder, if only by name...and where would we send him?}Remus told Sirius, as he thrusted into her, grunting, and moaning in pleasure “Yes...You’re so….fucking...tight...  
Take it baby! ….just like that! ...Ugh...Take my Large Cock right into your …..greedy little hole” He told her grinning down at her, as he lay against her back, catching his breath.

{I was joking} Remus chuckled. “How do you like getting fucked like a bitch in heat, Padfoot?”

{First time for everything...I think I prefer being on top of her...She’s incredibly light, and only you thrusting into her puts more weight, which makes her try to put more force into her own thrusting…}He said with furrowed eyebrows, not sure if he got his point across correctly, {She’s barely 95 to 98 pounds soaking wet,  
so our 6’2 and 6’4 200 lbs and 213 lbs is much more powerful than she is} Sirius said shrugging one shoulder.

{..I can hear you.} A new voice said. {So I am not good?”

“Oh no, my Darling you are, you are exquisite, I’m just not used to having someone so Light be required to fuck me...normally the lightest goes on the bottom, but you are Little and Weigh much less than we us, who have two entire feet over you, but no darling, I am not...ugh...complaining about your...abilities in the ...sack”  
He grunted as both Remus and Henri pounded into him.

{Oh.} she said relieved. {I thought you wanted me to stop from lack of satisfaction is all} Sirius shook his head vehemently {NO! No...No! I do not think you are bad...  
In fact once you get the rhythm going properly, you are quite excellent...the way you move those hips into me...mhhhhmm” Sirius said grinning “Only Rems had ever satisfied me this much” He told her smirking, moaning when she and Remus, once more thrusted into him in damn-near unison...if Sirius didn’t know any better,  
He’d swear they were doing that on purpose now.

The three came as one and collapsed into their usual heap. It was the best full moon of Remus’ life.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron entered the cell. “Hello, darling.” he told Hermione. “I wanted to tell you my good news. I pulled some strings and managed to secure...this!” he held up...oh no!

“A time turner.” he grinned. “What year did they attend Hogwarts again?” he smirked. “What year did you send him to, ‘Mione?”

“September 1946!” She ‘sighed resigned’ as she made sure that he did not see the smirk on her face… that was the Year Tom Riddle attended his 5th Year at Hogwarts…She would have never sent Harry there...but Ron would think she had, because that had been the clues she had stashed. She had left not mention around her house of sending Harry to the Late 1970’s….She had multiple Papers of research of the 1940’s along with detailed notes on how to ‘Save’ Voldemort from himself...Ron, would certainly buy into it.

“If you’re lying...I’ll come back and kill you.”

“September 9, 1946” She repeated firmly, rolling her brown-hazel eyes, just waiting for him to go back in time, until she could alert Neville and Luna on the watch that linked all of the D.A. members together, Harry had made it with her help in their 7th year…by then...Ron had already been going crazy, and both Hermione  
and Harry, along with Luna, Ginny AND Neville had refused to give Ron his own watch….He had been furious.

Ron turned the hourglass per her instructions and the world faded.

()

“Ready?” Remus asked Sirius as they stared down at the time turner. Henrika was down in the common room writing her Charms essay.

“Ready to smash this thing you mean?” Sirius asked. “I’m never letting her go, Remus.” 

“She belongs to us,” Remus agreed “....3…. 2….1...REDUCTO” Remus tilted his head “Maybe if we do it together?” He said seeing the untarnished Time-turner sitting  
on the floor.

“REDUCTO!” The Time-Turner burst into the air into a thousand little pieces, making both Sirius and Remus cover their faces to make sure that they were not hit with any time turner shards.

They smiled. Today was a good day. That thing was gone. They would decorate a tree today in their room...maybe some hot sex…

“Did James write you?” Remus asked.

“Lily’s mum will make a full recovery thanks to her letting James show her some magical remedies.” Sirius explained. “Any word on Peter?”

Remus sighed. “Looks like he may have to repeat 6th year.” he explained.

“Huh...surprised I’m not.”Sirius said shaking his head, “if he did his assignments on time, he wouldn’t be so far behind” Sirius said rolling his eyes.

“What’s he going to do when we graduate and not there for his 7th year?” Remus scoffed. 

They had always known that Peter wasn’t one of the most Academically challenged students at Hogwarts...but to Fail outright...Sirius would have to give him  
an Award for that, He hadn’t thought it was possible...Even the Slytherin's of their Year had passed.

“He’s not paying attention because of our pixie.” Remus said using his wand to get rid of the broken bits of glass and sand.

“You think he’s jealous?” Sirius asked tilting his head “He’s never been before..even when we came out to James as Gay...In fact, He was weirded out by us for weeks after that...No way he could like Henrika.” Sirius denied.

Remus shook his head. “He’s jealous of HER.”

“What of our Relationship with her?.....that actually makes sense...He hasn’t liked her since she got Nominated as a Marauder” Sirius said thoughtfully.

“He wants us. Creepy.” Remus shivered.

“We need to get rid of him, Pronto” Sirius said shivering in disgust. “We’re just lucky to not share a room with him anymore” He said thankful for Remus’ Prefect rooms.

The door to their room opened. They jumped but relaxed. Henrika looked surprised to see them too. She had wrapped presents ready to put under their tree. 

“Something tells me you weren’t writing an essay.” Remus smirked.

“Oh, I was...but I finished hours ago. No peeking.” she warned. She had snuck down to Hogsmeded to get a new set of ‘toys’. And some new outfits for her to try on for them. “Were you two playing in here without me? That’s against the rules we made.” she crossed her arms like a mother scolding her boys.

“Just talking about Peter...You haven’t seen him sneaking around our room, have you?” Sirius asked curious if Peter had ever snuck in here without their knowing of it.

“How could he? He doesn’t have the password. Did you give it to him?” The password was her Marauder name.

“We didn’t….but he’s not a Rat for nothing, sweetheart...He’s sneaky” He said with a grimace.

“Speaking of rules…” Sirius began stripping her of her uniform but leaving the purple thong and bra. “Bad girl.” he bent her over the bed and began to spank her. 

“I was going to take them off!” she protested.

“We told you! No Underwear whatsoever! You’re not allowed to wear any kind of Underwear...thong or otherwise! Remus, should we just confiscate them, so She’s not tempted to break our rules?” He asked turning his head in mid-spank to look at his Lover.

“Well, darling,” the ‘mother’ of the group said. “It was only to go out and buy her gifts for Christmas.” he sounded like one parent defending their child to another.

“Remus, Sweetheart...We all agreed that she wouldn’t wear them anymore” Sirius said “She had a skirt long enough to cover her legs, and she known not to bend over  
in public for anyone but us...She would have been fine without them,” Sirius said growling under his breath as he snapped the thong off of her waist.

“Yes, love of my life but...girls can..drip sometimes. They can become wet and drip. That would be embarrassing.” Sirius nodded “okay then...She’s not allowed  
to wear them around us” Sirius bargained.

He checked her holes. “Good girl. Still plugged up. When everyone leaves for the Holidays, I want to see what you’d look like with a cum belly.” She blinked.  
That was new…

“A...a..what?” she asked as she was pushed to her knees and her daddy’s cock into her mouth.

“A belly full of Daddy’s Cum...Daddy and Papa can’t wait to see what you’ll look like” He smirked at her confused look “You’ll certainly be something to see, Babydoll”  
He smirked, Rolling his eyes back in pleasure as he felt her tongue wrap around the base of his large cock. “Good girl...such a good girl” he moaned.

“Basically,” Remus came behind Sirius with his cock lubed and began to push in. 

“It gives the...ah!...illusion of you being...fuck...pregnant!” he pushed inside Sirius.

“FUCK! Remus! A little warning” He laughed breathily “She’s so Innocent!” He laughed as he fucked her mouth “Our sweet Babydoll, is ours to teach about her Sexuality” Sirius grinned, as he felt Remus thrusting in and out of him. Sirius let out a low moan as he turned his head to grin at Remus.

Remus took that moment to kiss Sirius deeply. He pulled back. “And to think some people think you’re obsessed with James.” he laughed.

“Those people, clearly don’t know us” He said wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck, pushing Remus into his body deeper, making both men moan.

“Talented mouth she has, eh?” Remus purred. If a wolf could purr, that would be the sound.

“Makes you feel like your floating on fucking air” He said with a groan. He yanked the pixie up. “Wings out.” he ordered. She did as she was told. His talented fingers ran over the multi-colored, petal soft appendages. Her head hit his shoulder as she orgasmed.

“DADDY!” She exclaimed, as he hit the back of her throat and orgasamed, with the force of Sirius’ prostate being pounded into by Remus’ own cock. The Two men gripped at each other and kissed, nibbling at each other’s lips, before looking at their pixie and lifting her into their arms, and kissing her as well.

Sirius thought a moment. “I want to wrap her up like a present and fuck her beside our Christmas tree.” he growled.

“C’mere” he told her, wrapping his arms around her, as he summoned some of the Japanese Rope, that he had gotten from a Muggle Sex store in London, when he had been window shopping for Remus’ birthday in April.

“Bend on all fours...feet and wrist touching” He told her, grabbing the Bondage rope from their Sex chest. “Yeah, just like that” He told her tightening the rope around  
her limbs to make sure they were tight enough, that she couldn’t move much, but that the rope wouldn’t leave rope burns. “How do we fuck her in that position?” Remus questioned.

“We don’t.” Sirius said. “It’s for this.” he took out his camera.

“....How many Pictures can we get on that? ...With her positioned like that?” Remus asked his Mate, who grinned “Enough to make a damned Photo Album” Sirius told him, with a wide Evil grin on his face.

She grunted. “Someone’s impatient.” Remus chuckled. “I have an idea for a waiting position for you two.” he said evilly.

“Oh? What do you have in mind, Oh Evil Mastermind?” Sirius teased his lover.

Remus showed him a photograph. 

”Your dick just at her entrance but not allowed to push in without my command.” the werewolf licked his lips.

“Do you have anything else? I know you Remus...You normally have two or sometimes even three Positions in mind for the two of us to reside in, while we wait  
for you, after our classes or Quidditch Practice is over” Sirius grinned to himself, as Harry ground herself on Sirius’ lap, making him reach Hardness once more.

“I wanted to hear your ideas this time.”

“I have a few photos of my own...but I wasn’t sure if you would like them” Sirius said to him, as he handed him a few photos, that he kept in his desk drawer.  
The photos were cut out from Playwizard Magazine, Bondage Edition. They were his Favorites.

“Sirius, I thought you were a tit lover but it seems you are preferring ass more and more.”

“I like either or, especially on her, or hell, even you, but You can’t deny she’s got a very fine ass...Hell, I love it when she bounces on me, but I love to see  
that Ass jiggle” He said with a grin.

“Me, I love to see her tits bounce. So...who unwraps our gift first?” he leered at her. 

“I know...a competition. We give each other a handjob. First one to cum has to watch but not touch.” Sirius looked at Remus “Why don’t you just go first?” He asked 

“Normally i start all our interactions..I think it’s your turn, Moony...She’ll love to play with you...just you, this time...Won’t you babydoll?” He asked the girl with  
the Christmas colored Ball-gag in her mouth.

“Mhhm” She nodded her head rapidly, although she loved her time with Sirius, She loved her time with Remus. He was sometimes, more gentle, but Rougher as well than Sirius tended to be. Sirius was Rough but Loving, and the Stamina on The both of them, was very high,with Remus as a Werewolf and Sirius as an Animagus,  
they both were teaming with Stamina.

“Moony wants to fill her belly with pups. I wish we could accelerate our graduation.” Remus chuckled yanking her closer and opening her legs. His dick pointing  
at her pussy like a magnet.

“A year away” Sirius sighed “.....Why couldn’t it come sooner?” he looked at her bound and naked form by the Christmas tree “I’d love to have her pregnant already...Yours or Mine...I just want to see her swell with our Pups” he smirked at Remus with Lust in his bright Oceanic blue eyes.

“We’d never let her out of the house,” Remus agreed. “I’m thinking my family home in Ireland to start our family...unless your uncle Alphard left you a place.”

“Yeah...a Place way out in Romania and a Place in Germany...the Romania Place, is basically like a damned castle...I’ve been there once, with my Dad when I was  
a kid...It’s probably my favorite place, and Uncle Al knew that”

“She’ll like being a queen,” Remus smirked. “Romania? Oh, right, you’re ancestor was a famous impaler, right?”

“Vladimir Dracula Tepes...Before our name was changed to Black...Black as our Hearts, according to the Family myth” Sirius said rolling his eyes “My mother loved telling me that I could be the identical spitting image of this guy, if not for the fact that I have Blue-Violet eyes and his were bright Blue” Sirius said rolling his eyes.

Sirius smiled. “It was changed because he was no longer as bloodthirsty as my family would have liked. He fell in love with a woman some say was part Fae herself  
and suddenly, the bloodlines were not so pure. I’m happy to follow in his footsteps and marry for love and defile our blood further.”

”Sounds like a Relative after your own Heart, considering our own Mate is Part Fae and Part Nymph” Remus said with a laugh “He sounds remarkably like a True Black should’ve been” Remus said kissing Sirius’ jaw.

Sirius smirked. “You should meet them, sometime, Remus. They’d love you.”

Remus raised a brow. “Visit their tomb you mean?”

“Who said they are dead?” Sirius hinted. “Remus, my love...we all have something in common. We all have non-human blood in our veins.” he canines seemed a little longer than normal. “Go on, Moony. Make her tits bounce as she rides your cock...after you pull it out of my ass that is."

Pulling out of Sirius’ slick hole, Remus waited for Henri to climb onto his own lap. Having her sit on his lap, she happily ground herself on his lap, making him reach hardness once more. Remus grabbed her hips and entered her pussy with one swift thrust, making her Yelp with surprise. Moaning softly as she was bounced onto  
his cock up and blown, with Remus holding onto her hip firmly, as he lifted her up and down.

“Where’s my camera?” Sirius grinned. 

“No more pics.” she whined cutely. Covering her beautiful face.

“Found it!” Sirius said with a grin as he took picture after picture of Henri bouncing on Remus’ lap, with her back touching Remus’ chest, when Remus moved her hands from her face making her face Sirius who was now taking both Videos and pictures of her. 

“She’s embarrassed.” Remus chuckled.

“She’s so fucking cute like that” Sirius smirked at her, as she attempted to hide, only for Remus to prevent it. 

Remus whispered in her ear. She blushed red and looked at the camera. Remus said it’d make Sirius happy. He loved to record and take pictures and this would make his day.

“I love you, Daddy.” she said so cutely and blew the camera a kiss before her hands moved to play with her ample breasts.

Sirius’ Violet-Blue eyes softened. “We Love you too, Babydoll” He told her, as he recorded her playing with herself, a Video only for his and Remus’ viewing.  
They would watch them, with her to tease her or to get her horny.

“Sirius,” Remus warned. “Be nice to her. She does a lot for us. Don’t tease her too much.” Sirius laughed

“I wouldn’t do that….I love her, Ain’t about to torture our Babygirl” He grinned at his lover “Okay, Sweetheart, I think Papa Remus needs to be shown how much  
you love him” Sirius told her teasingly, as he put his camera on a dresser.

“I am.” she said confused. She was giving Remus what he loved most...right?

“He didn’t mean it quite like that, sweetheart,” Remus said with a laugh “ He means to keep bouncing and Show Daddy some movement while Your bouncing on me”  
He smirked, playing with her Titties as she bounced on him, squeezing her nubs and pinching them causing her to moan lightly.

“Don’t cover them up, Remus. I’m getting a closeup..perfect! Wait..she...Remus, she’s fingering herself. Damn, this is the best movie ever.” Sirius grinned as he held  
the Camera in his hands and Zoomed in on Henrika’s pussy, where he could easily see how she was Fingering herself, with three of her Fingers, as she also began rubbing her thumbs on her clit. 

Remus pulled from her arse. “Get it nice and wet for my dick.” he urged.

“Get on all fours and suck Daddy’s dick, so Papa can get at your sweet pussy” Sirius said, as he set the camera down and set it on record, so Remus could enjoy  
the sight of them Later, and enchanted the camera to levitate around them, to get every sight of Henrika.

She lowered her mouth. “Aaah...she’s a good little cocktease.” the dog Animagus grunted.

Remus smirked “She does have a great mouth doesn’t she?” He said to Sirius, who opened one eye and winked at Remus “She’s a great little cocksucker” Sirius grinned, as he pet her hair, as she deep-throated him to the hilt, moaning as she buried him into her mouth. 

“Ours.” Remus groaned pounding into her. “How lucky are we she ended up here?”

“As Long as nobody comes to take her away, We’ll be able to keep her forever” Sirius said grinning at Remus, with a wink, as he thrusted into Henri’s mouth, moaning as he felt her lips wrapping tighter around him.


	13. Chapter 13

Voldemort...or the boy who would be...stared at the photo of the pixie Ronald Weasley had shown him. Ron had been found near the lake much like Harry had been  
by the Marauders. Only, Ron wasn’t so lucky to end up with loving, protective men who wanted her happiness and love...he ended up with a handsome monster who wanted obedience and loyalty. 

“How and where can we find him?” Tom asked. Ron was his...Harry would be as well. He’d always loved fairies and soon...he would own one.

“He was supposed to be here, Master...and my Time-turner is broken...and seeing as I am now younger, the Ministry would not allow me to use a Time-Turner to get  
to the future...I am stuck here in 1946” He said with his bowed head in Tom’s lap.

“I know a shop that can fix it. We’ll need to visit Knockturn Alley.”

“What shop, Master?” Ron asked, with a bit of fear in his eyes.

“Nikolai’s Antiques...He repairs broken Magical Items as well as Selling and brokering Antiques from others…” Tom said with a smirk, He also got his Sex Magic tomes  
at Nikolai’s that Bound Ron to Tom, eternally. Ron was now Tom Marvolo Riddle’s Sex Slave for the rest of his life.

He glanced at the picture again. “And soon...this woman will be mine.”

“Master, Harry is a male…”

“Are you sure, My Slave?” Tom asked him “This pixie, is awfully Feminine in Bone structure” He said staring at the picture.

“Ginny was his wife. She never mentioned it.”

“Memories can be modified” He reminded the Red-haired Slave.

“Do I get a taste of him..her, Master?”

“Only once you have gained my Approval, My Red-haired Vixen...She will be given a Magical Collar to respond to us, once we can capture her, that will make her  
obey us” He informed Ron, with an evil smirk on his face.

“She’s in love, Master. With a werewolf and an Animagus.” he remembered how the men would spoil Harry. That Christmas at Grimmauld...he remembered the looks they gave Harry. How they would hold him...her...in their laps. The long, never-ending hugs. The jealous looks they’d give Ginny when she gushed all over Harry.  
He’d been so happy when they had died. But no, the traitorous cunt had found a way back to them!

“We will erase her Memory of them, then...She will know only Us...She will be subservient to both of us...We will make sure her memory of them is nothing  
but a ghost...She will not even recognize them” He smirked at Ron, who laughed as Evilly as Tom did. He wanted that Pixie as much as Tom did. He’d been wanting Harry’s body since puberty started for him, in their 3rd Year.

“Shut up.” Tom snarled. He chuckled when Ron immediately shut his mouth. “Striptease.” Tom said sitting back to watch the show.


	14. Chapter 14

“Did you learn anything new?” Sirius asked as they sipped butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks.

“I’m still an orphan,” she said. “He said…” she touched her scar. “At some point in my life, I was attacked by a powerful dark wizard.  
I don’t know if it’s the reasonof how I came to be here but I don’t think so. The scar looks like I’ve always had it. I’m part of a race  
that is nearly extinct and I could end up putting you two in danger if I attract the wrong people.”

“Did you discover your Name?” Remus asked her, rubbing her legs, thankfully she had worn a dress with a short skirt, he could easily slip  
his hands up her skirt, unnoticed by anyone if he wished. Nobody was paying attention, he mused thoughtfully.

“...in my time...I was a man. I was a husband and...expecting a son...until I learned my wife was a whore and the baby wasn’t mine. I...broke.”She told them with a confused look in her eyes. She couldn’t even imagine having to live as a boy. She had lived 21 years  
as a male according to her Hidden Memories...Memories that the Goblins had let her see in a Pensieve and not forced her to have to bear.

“My name was...Harry. That’s all I’ll tell you...because that’s all I know.” Remus pulled her onto his lap, covering up the fact, that his hands were getting closer and closer to her skirt, He was glad Sirius had prohibited underwear today.

“You will never have to be that Person again, Babydoll” he told her stroking the inside of her thigh, grinning as Sirius smirked knowingly  
at his Other Mate “All you have to be is our Little Girl...Our Mate” They told her in Unison, as they both pet her back, and she smiled  
laying her head on Remus’ shoulder, giving her mate more access to her lower region as she did so.

Sirius pulled the privacy curtain of their booth. They always got the best booth. Rosmerta had a crush on him which he used  
to his advantage.

“Who are you really?” he asked.

“Henrika Siri Romona Lupin-Black.” she answered.

“That’s our Pretty girl!” Sirius cooed “What do you want from your Daddy and Papa?” He asked her with a smirk, watching as her eyes widened that Daddy had asked her that here...in Public.

But, Sirius and Remus had placed a Distortment Charm over their both, meaning nobody would bother them or know they were there.

“Here?” she blushed. They had done lots of things...but not...public sex!

“Nobody can see us, babycakes...Just focus on Papa and Daddy...Ignore all of them”Sirius told her, looking into her green eyes.  
“Focus on your Papa, right now...Do you like his touch? Do you like the feel of his fingers probing into you as you sit on Daddy’s lap?”  
He whispered into her ears.

“We...we had sex 3 times before we left…” she said panting. It was astounding. Their stamina. 

“Vampyr/Werewolf Stamina Babygirl” Sirius said smugly.

“Did you drink the potion preventing pregnancy this morning?” Remus asked.

When they left school, she would stop taking it.

“Yes, Papa.” she answered. “It tastes nasty though” She complained, “It tastes like Cabbage and Turnips” she said scrunching her nose.

“We can’t risk pregnancy yet.” Sirius told her. “But in a year, we’ll have you heavy with a litter.”

“I just don’t like the taste” She grumbled “How many more months do I need to take this stupid Potion?” He asked them, slouching  
on Sirius’ lap, who laughed at the Obvious distaste for the Anti-Pregnancy Potion.

“8 months.” he told her.

She sighed “8 Months can’t go any slower” She sighed.

“On the table. Lie down.” Remus ordered. “I know what I want for lunch.” he smirked.

They were interrupted when the shrill bell over the door sounded. “This is the 3 Broomsticks!” a woman’s voice explained.  
“My ex-boyfriends used to bring me here. I wonder what Sirius and Remus are up to.”

This caused Sirius to pull the curtain back slightly to see a woman he and Remus knew...well.

She looked at Remus “Who are they Papa?” She asked him noticing the two odd-looking People in Auror Robes, near the entrance  
of the 3 Broomsticks, one looking around amazed and the other looking as if he was searching for someone.

“Aurors...One looks to be American by the way he’s looking around...the Other is Kayla Marsh...She graduated 3 Years ago” Sirius told her looking over at the door “They can’t see through our spell” He told her, smirking as he spread her legs as she jumped on their table.

“You’re not going to say hello?” Henrika asked confused.

“....She’s not a fan of mine” Sirius said deliberately avoiding why she hated his Family.

Well...it wasn’t so much him ...as it was a certain member of his Family...

Kayla Marsh had dated his Older Cousin, Lycoris Black II, who had cheated on her with Mackenzie Daniella Prewitt...who he was now  
Married to, and had 3 children with, the Oldest child was 3-years old, his Daughter, Artemis Virgo Black, and the 1-Year-Old Twins,  
Castor Phineas and Pollux Orion Black.

“She did mention you by name. Maybe she let the past...hey!” He’d put his mouth to her pussy making her moan.

“You’re the only girl he’s concerned with.” Remus laughed. “She wasn’t happy when we...erm...let her go. She was a little obsessive.  
Sweet girl but clingy.” Henri moaned as Remus’ tongue dipped into her pussy..teasing her as she entered her.

“Move over, Moony.” Sirius said and added his tongue to the warm cavern.

Henri moaned loudly, as her hands grabbed at Sirius’ long hair, pulling him much closer to her, pressing his face closer to her warm  
and inviting pussy. She placed her Legs around his neck locking Sirius into her pussy, not letting go, as he sucked and licked at her.

Remus suckled her breasts. “Our girl.” he smirked.

“Yours.” she smiled.

“Daddy….Papa…” She moaned as they worked their magic on her, stripping her of her striped white and blue sweater, as they kissed  
and licked at her breasts and her wet pussy.

“A lot of people are out there…” she said nervously.

“Magic, baby.” Sirius reminded her. “Stop paying attention to them. I might get so jealous, I could jinx them.” he teased.

“No Daddy” She whined “I’ll focus” She promised, looking into his eyes “Kiss me?” She asked of him, “Show me your love” She pleaded  
“Both of you” She said looking between them, with a light smirk she’d copied from Sirius on her face.

Both pressed their lips to hers. Tongues intertwining. Hands groped every inch of skin they could find.

“What position?” Remus panted when they finally pulled back for breath.

A Flash of Blinding white Light right outside the three Broomsticks, caught both Sirius’ and Remus’ attention.

“Stay here” they told her, going to check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile. Real life got in the way.


	15. Chapter 15

“No!” Henrika grabbed his arms. “It’s...it’s not good. Don’t go.” Why why was she so nervous? She wished it was a spell that misfired or some other accident but her heart said otherwise.

They listened.

“Have you seen this boy?” a silky voice asked.

Henrika blinked. Where had she heard it before?

{Surely, you didn’t think I was going to keep my filthy muggle father’s name!}

“Yeah, right in that corner with those Hogwarts Students...He’s got Longer hair though, Curled into ringlets as well” the Patron with Dirty-Blonde Hair and a New York Accent informed the Black-haired sea-green-eyed boy and the Red-Haired male that trailed after him. 

“Thank you” He said silkily, as he walked towards the mentioned corner, and began to break the flimsy wards that Sirius and Remus had set up to protect their privacy, breaking them down, only to see a Half-Naked Pixie with her skirt down bent over the table with her legs spread.

“Hmmm…. what a wonderful Picture I’ve been given...wouldn’t you agree my Pet?” Tom said to Ron, who stared angrily at the Marauders, as he soaked in the sight, as Tom cast a Parseltongue Privacy ward over them, only a Parselmouth could take it down.

{Come, come with me} he urged the pixie as the dog and wolf stood in front of her. Sirius draping his jacket, the one she’d made him, over her to hide her body. {Who...are you?} she asked the handsome but clearly evil man. {You’re Master...You’ve Forgotten your place at my side, My Pixie} He told her, smiling reassuringly, as he told her hand in his wrenching a bracelet he’d forged for her type of Pixie-Nymph onto her wrist, without her or her “Mates” Knowing of it.

She cried out when she felt a pull and would have gone straight into the man’s arms if not for her mate’s blocking her.

“Fuck off!” Sirius snarled dangerously. “She’s our fiancee! No one is taking her from us!”

“Why don’t you let her make that choice, herself” he smiled when she walked towards him, as the two men were forced to stop blocking her, by a simple impedimenta spell, taking her hand, Tom apparated her away from them, and reappeared near his Father’s abandoned mansion in Ireland, nobody but Ron knew where they currently were.

“Sirius! Remus!” she cried. “Take me back!” she demanded.

Ron smirked...then frowned.

If he spoke out of turn, he got slapped.

His master just laughed. “You’ll make an excellent Dark Lady.” Tom ruffled her hair affectionately.

“Her?” Ron demanded. Always Potter!

“I don’t want to be a Dark Lady.” the pixie sobbed.

“You have no choice, I’m afraid, my love” Tom smirked “ you shall be mine for long as I live...you're linked to my life force” he smirked at her distraught expression on her face.

"I am already Bonded and happily mated.” Tom snarled “They are not your Mates! They are controlling you, Don’t you remember sweetheart? We’re mated” He lied to her, smirking when she stuttered through her words, as she tried to think of a way to deny his words, but couldn’t because she knew of her own Amnesia.

“But...no...I wear their ring and…” They had rubbed their essence into her skin and she theirs. They had drunk of each other. “You’re a liar!” she screamed. “They only thought of my happiness! Always took care of me and loved me.” Tom took her by the hands gently.

“Poor girl...they’ve taken what was mine. We are true mates. An accident caused you to fall into this time.” he explained. 

She shook her head. “I was sent...they saved me.” Tom shook his head at her “Look at me baby” he told her firmly, making her turn her head to him “You will not mention those two again, they are dangerous to us, now follow Master to your new room” he told her gripping her wrist until she agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

“Where did he take her?!” Sirius demanded. “Are they still in this time? Fuck, did he have a time turner?” Had they destroyed their way to find their love?

“I don’t think so,” Remus said. “They Apparated. But I got their foul scent. And hers. Our best way to find her is to track their scent.”   
Sirius turned to him 

“Dumbledore said to leave it to the Aurors” Sirius sighed.

“Fuck the rules,” Remus said. “Isn’t that what you and James say?”

“Except this is the Law, Moony...not just rules at Hogwarts...Kayla told me if she finds out I had interfered with Henri’s missing Person’s case...She’d make sure I never got a job as an Auror AND She’d make sure my balls were cut off for interfering with her case”   
Sirius told him, shivering at the threat his once-friend, Kayla had threatened him with.

“We have to let Kayla do her job, Moony...She’s smart...They’ll find her...I have faith in Kay...She won’t let us down” Sirius told him, pulling Remus into his arms, inhaling his scent “I know you’re worried about Henri...So am I , but we’re too close to this...We have to let her do   
her job and find our Baby girl” Sirius told him, tears in his eyes as he thought of Henri with someone out there so scared.

“She’s got to be so scared” He said softly. 

“This isn’t right. She’s OURS.” Remus said into Sirius’ hair, holding him just as tightly, as they would Henri. He was not losing Sirius as well   
as Henri.

“We’ll get her back, Babe...Kayla and Kingsley and their American Partner...I can’ t bloody remember his name, will help find her...we just have to wait” Sirius sighed “I hate waiting, but if it will help find her, I will” he said running a hand through his dark messy hair.

“If I get one hint they can’t do their job...I’m going in. I don’t want her to think we would just let her go. I can’t get a job anyway with   
my condition. If you’re worried about that...I’ll go and you stay and be safe.” He paused. “She suffered in her old life. She was alone...not for another second!” he declared.

“Remus! If you interfere they’ll arrest you! Is that what you want her to find you as? A mate who wouldn’t adhere just for an hour? You have to chill out...I know it’s hard...How do you think I’m feeling?! I’m going out of my freaking mind here, but we have to wait...at least until   
we have a clue to where they went” Sirius said placing his arms around Remus’ shoulders.

“One thing they don’t teach here...werewolves will search the ends of the Earth and beyond for their mate.” Remus said as he settled down knowing Sirius was right.

“You have to chill, Moons, We’ll just have to let them do their job for now,” Sirius said, rubbing his arms on Remus’ own arms,   
comforting him, as much as he was himself. He wanted their Little Mate back. He hoped the Aurors found her soon.

“One day. I’ll give them one day. Deal?”

Sirius nodded, “Now, we better head to the Dorms or We’ll be accused of interfering in the case” Sirius told him, as he clasped his hand around Remus’ and the two of them began walking back towards the castle, only to see James and Lily waiting for them, sitting on their bed in their Shared Dormitory.

“Where’s Henrika?” Lily asked. “We just heard there was a commotion in Hogsmeade…”

“She was kidnapped.” Remus growled.

“Are you two okay?” She asked gently “Did you see who did it?”

“Yes. We saw both of them in her memories. His former best friend and the bastard that will become the Dark Lord that ends up ripping us from Harry’s life in his original timeline.”

“Holy shit…” James mustered up “How the hell did he get in our time? Didn’t you destroy the time-Turner?” He asked them “Time-Turners aren’t give out to just anybody...you have to have a record written down for it...even most Aurors won’t be granted access to one...unless it is a special occasion” James told them, Only knowing this because his father was the Head of the DMLE.

“They must have one of their own. We’re giving the Aurors one day…” Sirius grumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

“They’ll come for me,” the pixie told Tom. “I can’t give you my heart when it belongs to them already.” Tom smirked 

“The House is protected, my sweet...They’ll never find it under a Fidelius Charm” He grinned at her, as he ran his hands on her thighs, smirking at her dismayed expression, knowing the Fidelius would protect Tom from ever being found.

“And the boy with the red hair? Is he your secret keeper?”

“That shall remain a secret from you” Voldemort smirked “I know what your trying to do, but not to worry, I have many here, that you can take a guess at just who my Secret-Keepers is” Tom grinned.

“I don’t love you. I know you cannot love either. Your heart is as good as a cold stone that will never know warmth or love. All you do is take what you want but it never seems to be enough. You kill for pleasure but it never lasts. You’re empty. A shell. I feel so sorry for you.”   
Tom looked coldly at the Beautiful Fae, before turning to both Pettigrew and his Pet Weasley, “Lock her up in the Slave Quarters”   
He told them, as he stomped away to the Master Bedroom, determined to find something to make her Love him.

Ron glared at her. “You really forgot your best friend?”

Green eyes blinked. 

“Remus and Sirius are my best friends. My treasures. The loves of my life. Why do you follow him?” Ron blinked sad, that his Best-friend   
had lost their entire childhood with his family, he sighed “I lost my way” he told the Ravenette, “I tried to make my best-friend love me,   
and I ruined his life” Ron, said running his hand through his red hair.

“Make it right.” Harry said. “One of my lovers came from a bad home and he could have lost his way but he was determined   
to be a better man. My other lover has a condition and many have asked to be put down. But he too decided to rise above that and make   
the most of his life. They are strong and brave and they tell me everyday I just as strong despite my painful past.” Ron looked at   
the Fae-Nymph that had once been his Best-friend and Brother-in-law 

“To do that, I just might get myself killed...to make it right, I’d have to help you get free from Riddle, and Pettigrew” Ron told her biting   
his lip “ I know of a way to free you, but It’ll take time…” he said thoughtfully, as he looked at Harry sorrowfully, “I’m sorry. Har...Henri...  
this is not what I planned”

“I need you to bring them here, Ron. Leave them clues or messages but bring them here.”

“They won’t be able to come for at least 2 or 3 days, the Aurors have been paid off to stall the Investigation, and to stall your Boyfriends from coming after you, even if it means they are put in St. Mungo’s for the weekend” Ron explained, as he led her to a nicer set of rooms that were down the hall from the House-elf slave chambers.

“This is the Best I can do for now” He told her, as he held open the door for her to enter the room. 

Henrika smirked. “If you can get to them, tell Sirius to touch the symbol on the back of the jacket I made him. When he and Remus touch it,   
if they say my name, it will act as a portkey. Can you do it?”

“If I can get close to them, or get away to send a message...I promise I’ll get it to them, Har..*Ahem* Henri” He said, as he began to shut her inside the room, locking it behind her, Making sure, only he had the Key; He wouldn’t trust Pettigrew with the life of his best-friend,   
even at this young...Pettigrew was always a rat...He would never trust Peter with Har...Henri’s life.

Now all he had to do was wait…


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!! If you do not wish to Read please do skip certain parts.

Henrika busied herself at the spinning wheel. A Plan B in case the port key idea did not work. She recalled two stories.   
One was a Greek hero who used a magical ball of thread to find the monster of the Labyrinth called the Minotaur. 

The other was the Princess and the Goblin in which the princess used a magical thread given to her by her great-great grandmother   
that guided her where she needed to go to liberate her kingdom from the awful goblins.

If they couldn’t come to her instantly, she would send something to guide them. 

Tom visited her sometimes hoping she would change her mind. “Making a pretty dress?” he asked. He was dressed in a black silk shirt   
and tight pants. 

She barely noticed. 

She nodded. “Yes. You are wasting your time. My heart is still theirs.”

“If you will not come to me willing...I shall just take you “ he told her, lifting her chin, with his pointer finger “You have two choices   
let me have you, or fight me and be hurt” He told her smirking as he saw the fear in her eyes. “You shall be mine, by the end of our session or I shall just take you for myself,” he told the almost naked girl, He refused to allow her new clothing, until she agreed to mate with him. 

She would stay Half-Naked until he said otherwise. 

“There’s a beautiful room upstairs and a wardrobe and a big meal...just come with me willingly.” he promised. 

“You don’t understand what it means to be mated to a Werewolf and a vampyre-incubus. It’s an eternal contract that cannot be broken.   
If you try, it will only harm you.” Tom snarled “Then we shall do this the hard way” he said grabbing her arm, and dragging her   
to a bed stripping her of all remaining clothes, and locking the door with a powerful magical lock and ward to keep anyone not   
of the Slytherin Line out of the room.

Henrika felt her meager clothes being ripped away and...she screamed.

He was cold. He was not gentle or loving. His fingers didn’t brush her flesh or caress her delicate wings like Sirius’ slightly calloused fingers or Remus’ smooth ones. No whispers of love in her pointed ears. Instead, the cold, harsh fingers did one of the worst things you could do   
to a fairy...He ripped her wings.

She sobbed at the pain running through her left wing...He ignored her and folded her body in half to gain better access to what he wanted... He spread her legs, across her chest and pinned them there with rope, until she could no longer spread them any further. 

She watched him with Wary eyes, as he stripped out of his clothing...

He was large…

She knew it would hurt...

He had no Lube with him…

She saw a vial in his hands, a Fertility Potion to make her more Susceptible to becoming pregnant, whilst having sex.

She shook her head panicked...

She did not want that potion.

She cried as he held her head still and made her drink the potion.

She cried as he entered her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't updated. I've had the mother of all Migraines for 3 days. Starting to feel a little better so i'll try to get this updated on a regular basis.

“Two fucking days!” Sirius screamed. “Nothing! They are doing nothing!” he shoved a bookcase over. Magic could clean the room later,  
but he didn’t care. Henrika wasn’t there. She wasn’t sewing or knitting on the padded window seat.

She wasn’t reading by the fire or begging for their touches as she lay sensually on the bed. It was making him crazy. He had trusted Kayla but...she had given them next to nothing!

“Kay says there are no leads” Remus said tiredly, as he wiped his hand down his face in exhaustion. McGonagall had made them return   
to their dorm. To get some sleep, knowing they had been up all night from worrying, but they needed their rest or they would be no good   
to finding her.

“Did you ask Kingsley?” Sirius suddenly asked Remus, with a wild look in his eyes

“Kingsley said that the only piece of evidence they have of her Kidnapping is a Photograph of her in a cell, dropped off by a redhead”   
Remus said to his angry lover “And now the Redhead that delivered the photo can’t be found” Remus told him of the Photograph   
of Henrika sitting in her cell...with threadbare clothing.

“What Photo? Kay didn’t mention a Photo” Sirius said surprised.

“Something is wrong.” Remus guessed. He stared at the picture. Why would they take a picture. "They clearly know where she is but they have not gone in.”

“Maybe they can’t?” James said from the doorway “There are wards that can’t be broken by Aurors you know. Blood wards” He said to Sirius, who closed his eyes and sighed heavily “If he has those It’ll be a bitch and a half to get her back” He said to his Best-friends.

“This picture wasn’t taken from outside,” Remus said. “Look, someone was clearly in the cell with...Merlin’s beard!” he found another picture. 

“What is it?” Sirius demanded seeing Remus' eyes fill with tears.

Remus showed him. Her bare back. Her wings...like beautiful stained glass...were tattered and torn. She couldn’t even retract them into   
the protective slits in her back. Worse...she was bruised and had blood staining certain parts of her ratty dress.

”He ripped her wings to make sure she couldn’t fly” Remus said looking at James and Sirius with sad green eyes   
“She must be devastated it take months to repair damage to a fairy’s wings”

“Kay’s still angry. She won’t help.” Sirius growled. “What’s in the package?” he pointed. Remus noticed it. It came with a letter. “Thread?”   
he took out a silver ball that sparkled with rainbow colors in the light. “The note says, ‘Your fairy asked me to send you this. It will guide you quietly to the center of the labyrinth where the monsters keeps her locked up. Signed, RW “ 

“Her best friend? Why would he help us?” Sirius asked his friends “He was the one that Kidnapped her, so why is he now helping her   
get away?” He asked looking at James, and Remus with an odd look on his face.

“Redemption.” James said. “So...what are we waiting for? Are we Marauders or mice?” he grinned. “I want this guys head, James” Sirius said   
“I want him dead” He snarled “As Soon as McGonagall is finished Checking beds, we Leave” He said taking a picture out. 

Henrika sat in the grass in a flowy pink dress. Wings on full display and smiling. 

As the wind ruffled her hair. “That’s my favorite.” Remus said looking over his lover’s shoulder.

“We’ll get her back, Babe...We only have a few hours now, We have a location now”

“Even if we die, we get her to safety first…”

“Don’t you do that. Don’t you say your goodbyes. Not yet. We’re gonna go on. We’re gonna have lots of babies and die old and together   
in our beds.” Remus promised.

“...that was beautiful. That should be in a movie one day.” Sirius sniffled.

James rolled his eyes at the couple “you’re not gonna die, we’re all going to make it back, after we save Henri and possibly her friend”   
James told them, as they each packed a bag of dark clothes and supplies to help them get Henrika back.

“I’ll go too…” Lily began.

“No way...We need you here to run interference with the Aurors and the Headmaster if they notice we’re gone” James told her,   
“Plus, If the Aurors find out we’re gone, You can always just say we’re in the Shrieking Shack having a Man’s night”

She giggled. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Fawn.” Sirius rolled his eyes.

()

The three were out of bed as soon as McGonagall was gone. 

“Let her go,” a voice said. Peter. 

“Go back to bed,” Remus said. 

“No!” Peter jumped up. “She ruined everything! Her and Lily! We had every man and woman Hogwarts had to offer and then those two...  
she’s ruining the Marauders! Let the freak die and get rid of Lily and we can go back to normal!” 

“You’ve never liked her! Did you have something to do with her Kidnapping Pete? Did you set her up to be taken?!” Sirius snarled.

“No! I swear! I just...told someone where to find you in Hogsmeade…” Sirius growled but Lily grabbed his arm. “I’ll take care of the rat, Sirius! You need to go! Henrika needs you.” She put Peter in a full Petrificus Totalus. 

“Come back safely,” she said with a beautiful smile. “That’s an order.” she winked. “Hurry, I’ll create replicas of you in case anyone comes   
for a bed check.” She could use Transfiguration and prayed it was enough to fool a professor.

“Make sure you report Peter to McGonagall in the Morning...We’ll be too far away for her to track by then” Sirius told her, “And Peter should face his punishment for letting a Classmate get Kidnapped and Tortured” He snarled at the rat, who whimpered after Sirius kicked him harshly in the rib cage.

“You’ll be back by then.” she said trying to assure herself as well. “You’ll find a way in and out. Marauders out!” she ordered.

The men saluted. “Yes, ma’am!”


	20. Chapter 20

Henrika sat in front of a vanity. She was moved to a grand bedroom but she hated it. She wanted the room she shared with her boyfriends. She wanted them. Tom entered. “Tonight, at sunset, we will wed. You shall sit by my side as my Dark Queen. Aren’t you happy?”

She looked up at him. “When they find me, you won’t survive their wrath.” she prophesized. 

“We shall see...The wedding is within the Hour, I shall have the House Elves, dress you in Lingerie if you do not chose a dress of my making” he told her grinning, the dresses he had chosen were short, but not see through, they came to her mid-thigh “Pick one” He told her,  
as three lace short Black dresses were laid before her.

Henrika stared at her choices. And picked in her mind. “The groom shouldn’t see the bride’s chosen gown until the wedding.”  
She smiled sweetly. She needed to buy time. Make him think he submitted. She wanted him away from her more than anything.

“Choose now...I am not an Idiot, Tepes...You shall chose now and we shall get on with the wedding immediately” He told her gripping  
her arm tightly “I want that tight little arse of yours, once more and I shall make sure you feel me for days” He smirked.  
“We shall spend a week Honeymooning together” He smirked at her Horror-face “It’s the perfect time for a wedding” He told her,  
with a laugh. “Don’t you think so, My darling?” he asked her sweetly.

She pointed to the dress that was off-shoulder but also had thin straps, a tight bodice, long in the back but very short in front. “That one,” she hoped he had eternal bad luck. 

“Please, may I have some time to myself now? I did as you asked.” Her back ached. 

He promised to shred her wings each time they regrew so she’d never be able to get away from him. 

“No, Your handmaidens will be cutting your wings once again, and then dressing you…stay still...I don’t want to have to curse you more  
than a few times” He smirked, as she removed the robe that she had been wearing, revealing her nude body, Tom had not allowed her  
to wear any clothing when she was with him, except for a thin threadbare white robe.

“Faerius Diffindo Maximus” He cast the spell, as he made sure that the Handmaidens held her still, despite her struggling, as he cast  
his Wing Separation curse on his beloved bride, making sure that she remained flightless.

“Now I will leave you. Henrika...I do love you. Even I can love.”

“How can you? When you hurt me so much?”

“I hurt your wings, just so that I can protect you, my love...if others in the Wizarding World were to know of Your Faery Heritage...  
They would Dissect you to use your Powers for their own gain” he told her.

“Not my loves. Is that what you want? Love? I’m already Bonded, Tom. I can’t give you what you want.”

“We shall fix that...a Man shall be by momentarily to break your bond to those men, and Create a Bond Between Only I” He told her  
“Ah... Here he is! Ignatius Nott! Ready to begin, Old Friend?”

“As soon as I have her blood” the Older Gentlemen said, startling when Tom handed him a vial of the blood he’d collected from Henrika  
over the past few days.

“I hate you.” she said.

“Continue, Nott” he nodded to the man “Break it...now” He told the man, who nodded, and began performing the Bondsbreaker Spell on  
the teenage girl.

()

Remus grabbed his head. “Something’s wrong!” he growled.

“I feel it too...Something broke” Sirius said pressing his fingers painfully to his temple.

“I can’t feel her, Sirius!” Remus panicked

“He cast the Bonbreaker spell on her...It changes a Mating Bond to someone else, making them feel indebted to the New Bond...keeping  
the New Bonding Mate Loyal to the Other” He said.

Remus looked heartbroken. “She...she’s not ours?” More than heartbroken. 

Almost crazed. Angry.

“Of course she is!” Sirius insisted grabbing his shoulders. “It’s a mask. It can’t actually break our true love bond/ But it can mask it. Make her blind to us. But if we can reach her, the spell will break!” he read of such dark magic in the library of the Black family home.

“How?” Remus asked. 

“How else? Good, clean lovemaking.” Sirius smirked. “And then good, dirty fucking.” he added.

“Will she recognize us?” Remus asked sadly “She won’t even want to be near us, Pads… He’ll have turned her against us” He scoffed lightly.

“...I’ll use any Unforgivable Curse to get her back. Get rid of the caster, and the spell breaks...If we can find the true caster that is...He could have had multiple people break our bond” Sirius said ruefully...Fully aware that the Bondsbreaker Spell was a hard one to counter.

“He’s the one. Get in contact with his former friend. He’s going to lead us right to them.” Remus growled. He may let Moony out  
and deal with them. 

He wrote to the redhead to meet them in Knockturn Alley. Ever since Voldemort got hold of Har...Henrika, he’d ignored the redhead.  
“Can he read your mind? Can you hide the fact that you’re helping us?” Sirius asked coldly. He still hated the ex-friend.  
It was he who led the snake to their sweet fairy who was being hurt and abused and forced into a marriage.

“He can see into your Thoughts and Memories...but only if you lock eyes with the man.. He’s very intimidating, and Dangerous...this is  
the Key to their Shared room” Ron said handing a Red and silver key to Sirius “Be careful...Don’t die...Har...Henrika would not survive  
a second time watching you die” he told the two of them. “It nearly destroyed him the first time” he muttered softly.

“We want you to find a way back to your time if you can and never come back,” Remus crossed his arms.

“I want to see Har...Henrika, just once before I return home...I want to see and Hear how you make her Happy” He told them “I want to know, before I leave…” He told them, with only one stipulation.

“You want to see what you could never obtain.” Remus said. “When you see, you will leave? You’ll tell no one one who may find a way here  
as well and ruin our happiness? Your time nearly killed her. She wants a fresh start.”

“I’ll leave...and I’ll return the Time-turner...You have my Word...Nobody will know I came here...I’ll have Hermione erase  
my Memories...after I write Harry out of my Journals” He told them “I was obsessed...I see that now” Ron said sadly  
“He deserves you...and all the Happiness you can give him” Ron said looking at Sirius’ angry Grey eyes.

“Her,” Sirius said. “Harry doesn’t exist anymore. Consider yourself lucky. If I had my way, you’d be joining Voldemort in hell.”

“Her...Sorry...It will be tough to live without her, but we will move on, hopefully, It will be a happy future now that Voldemort will be killed earlier on in his life” Ron smiled lightly, “The Families that had been wiped out, will no longer be destroyed” He smiled gratefully at them.

“We better be heading out...who knows if Voldemort will try to move to another location to try and prevent someone from giving away  
their location” Ron told them 

“Let’s go” Sirius growled, as the Marauders (Sans Peter) followed suit.


	21. Chapter 21

“I don’t understand, Darling,” Tom said. “Am I not handsome enough? Powerful enough? I’ve been kind to you.”Henrika looked at him   
from the throne he forced her to sit in, next to his. 

A chained collar around her neck. “You don’t love me. You don’t understand love. All you know is power and how to hurt people. If I died, you’d feel no grief. No pain. You’d find another with power and magic you think could be beneficial to you.”

“Take her to her Room” Tom growled at one of the Death Eaters “Why you can’t accept that I Love you, is beyond me” He growled at the girl “I think it’s time for a special Modification charm to be cast” he told her, making her eyes widen in fear.

()

“Of course the bastard would have a vacation home this gaudy.” Sirius wrinkled his nose as they looked down at a castle nestled   
in the mountains. “Reminds me of my bitch mother’s vacation homes.” He stared around at the rocky slopes. 

“Moony, climb on. I’ll carry you down as Padfoot. These slopes are steep.”

“Reminds me of Granddad’s Ostentatious home in Romania” James said, with his Hazel eyes wide, as he too, transformed into   
his Animagus form 

“I might be better off on James’ back…his form is bigger than you, babe..and I can see more from him” Remus said as Sirius nodded knowing that Remus wanted to get this rescue mission over with. They just wanted Henri back.

James transformed into his stag form. He and Padfoot, with Remus on Prongs’ back, carefully made their way to the bottom.

“I’m going to send a Patronus to Henri,” Remus stated. “Let her know help is coming.”

“Let’s hope she’s alone” James said quietly.

Remus raised his wand.

()

Henrika sobbed. Her back hurt. Her ‘husband’ said he was coming later to rid her mind of the men who cared for her, loved her, showed her all sorts of things she never imagined. She didn’t see the silver light slip through her barred window. 

“Henny…” a voice whispered. It was familiar…

“R-R...re…” it was hard. Already she was struggling to remember their names. “Remus.” she said seeing the wolf shape no bigger than a cub. She crawled toward it. Her tattered wings twitching behind her. “Remus?” she whispered.

“We’re coming for you, sweetheart” a warm voice that reminded her of warmth and Chocolate, resonated in her ears.

“No you’re not...you’re just another fake he created. He likes to make shadows…to break me...”

“Does he know your favorite position when we make love is double penetration? Having both of us in you at once?”

“No…”

“Does he know our first dinner was spaghetti and meatballs?”

“No.”

“Does he know Sirius favorite pet name you gave him?”

She giggled. “Snuffles...Remus...you’re really coming?” she asked hopefully.

“Sirius was right. We have a love and bond that can never be broken.”

“Remus...he...you should know he…”

“We know. And we will care for and heal you.” the silver cub promised. “We need a way in.”

“I’ll keep my window open.” Henri said with a smile. “He has me out in his greenhouses.” she laughed. “He hoped you’d come to the castle itself so he could trap you.”

“I have to go. We’re close. Very close...hang on…” there was a pause. “Sirius says he misses you and your amazing...I’m gonna use the word breasts.” the wolf sighed. “Horndog.”

“You’re not much better.” Henrika laughed quietly. 

“Yeah...we’ll...I’m a Werewolf...what’s his excuse?” Remus laughed as his patronus tilted his head as if listening to someone, causing Henri to look scared, that her lovers were going to be ambushed by her ‘husband’ Tom Riddle...the rapist husband.

“We’re here,” the wolf said. “Be ready.”

The wolf vanished.

()

Henrika watched the door to the greenhouse and gulped. The door was opening…

Three guards entered. Their hoods over their faces. Henrika picked up a shard of broken glass and…

“You’re going to cut yourself!” the tallest ‘guard’ exclaimed rushing over.

“Sirius?” she whispered hopefully.

“And your wonderful loving older brother” came James’ quiet but very familiar voice. She nearly lunged at the two of them, hugging them for all she had. 

“And I supposed our resident Wolf is just wanting to be hugged himself” she teased as he came closer and hugged her tightly to his chest. 

“You are never...ever leaving our sight again, little star” he told her firmly, as Sirius nodded empathically “Agreed” he stated,   
as he twirled her around as if dancing with her.

“I missed you...we both did” Sirius admitted in her ear, softly his eyes narrowed on the broken and shattered wings that barely protruded from the slits on her back, making it impossible for her to retract the small parts of her wings that still resides.

“I’m...unclean…” she said about to cry and looking at the blood on the hem on her tattered dress. Blood and...she ducked her head in shame at the white dry fluid there.

“Henrika,” Sirius said lifting her gently onto his hips. “Don’t ever call yourself unclean. We know full well what he did to you and we love you. I oughta paddle that cute bottom of yours...maybe when we get you home.” This made Henrika giggle.

“Going somewhere?” a cold voice asked from the doorway.

”Riddle” Siris snarled, as Henri whimpered, as she hid behind Sirius’ larger Muscle mass and taller form. Remus stared coldly at the Slytherin that had raped and brutalized their Little Fairy...He would get no sympathy from them in how he died.

Sirius, James and Remus had been planning his demise out for days.

“Trust Gryffindors to meddle in someone else’s business,” the snake hissed. “I don’t like people touching my property. Leave now and I might spare you...unless you’d like to join my cause. Maybe you could have a small sample of her every now and then. You can teach me   
to get her to submit properly since you seem to have her well trained. She’s not a very good listener. Needs a lot of...correcting.”   
he smirked.

“Let’s kill him quickly,” James suggested. “No one is tearing my family apart this time.”

“Dad…” Harry blushed. He was sorry for ever feeling any negativity toward his dad for his actions at school. He was what everyone always told him: Brave and true and loved his family and friends. 

James winked. “I look good for being a dad with a teenage daughter, no?”

“She’s way cuter,” Sirius said ripping the horrible raggedy dress away and securing his own black leather coat, the one his pixie gave him   
for Christmas, onto her. It fell a little past her knees and buttoned to her collarbone. “And her feet don’t smell like yours.” he chortled.

“And I suppose you smell like roses, then?” James asked glibly, as he stared down the Teenage form of the Dark Wizard that had raped   
and Mutilated his Petite 5’2” Fairy-Nymph of a Daughter. She was currently more vulnerable than ever before, She had no access to   
her Fairy Powers, being cut off from the outside world as she was, and no access to her wings, as the Bastard had shredded and cut them from her back.

“How dare you ignore the Dark Lord!” Voldemort snapped. A curse shattered a window. 

/He’s angry/ James noted. /That might work for us. Anger makes people do foolish things/

“Oh, are we Bothering you, Princess Tom? It looks like we have company, fellas…and Lady” Sirius smirked, as he noted how angry this was making the Bastard Rapist of a Dark Lord.

“You Will NOT Ignore me, You Fools!” The Dark Wizard cried, as he sent a series of Blood-Boiling curses in the direction, thankfully,   
missing Henri, as they sailed towards the Marauders direction instantaneously.

“Together?” James called. “FIENDFYRE!” they cried and all Tom saw were three enormous animal heads. A Stag, A Wolf, and….no...four...there were two growling dogs as well.

“Harry…” Remus said noting that, Henrika had added her own power using what she had left.

“I have to do more than sit in a corner scared and crying.” she said.

She sneered at the Burned husk, where once there had been a Teenage Dark Wizard “Karma hit you right in the balls” She smirked, as she stumbled lightly, as she held her head, dizzy from her use of her power. 

Sirius held her shoulders lightly, “Let’s get her out of her,” he growled to the others, as he helped her to climb gently onto his back,   
so she wouldn’t have to walk “I want to burn this place to the ground” He growled as he spat on the ashes of the Wizard that had claimed their sweet Fairy.

They paused near the cliff and turned. “Together?” James repeated raising his wand. “This may kill anyone inside…”

“Who cares?” Remus, the usually sensible one, said. “They all worked for him. They knew what he was doing to her and did nothing   
to help her. They are just as guilty.”

Henri bit her lip softly, as she closed her eyes against Sirius’ shoulder, trying to block out the noise of the Flames taking the lives   
of several people, that had kept her captive to Riddle’s cruel hands. Although she did not feel sorry for them, she felt sorry   
for their family's, for they had lost a son, a brother, or a father.

“Let’s go” She murmured softly, against Sirius’ skin, tickling him softly, as she did so.

“We’re taking you right to Madame Gilly,” Remus said. “Your wings…”

“He took them out completely before,” she said to ease his mind. “They grow fast. Faster than hair.”

“I just want cuddles from my two favorite men in our soft and warm bed” She said softly, as she sent a begging puppy-dog green eyed look towards Remus, followed by her infamous Potter Pout, making James snicker at Remus’ hesitant look towards his other Alpha Male Lover.

“After she treats you,” Sirius said. “Understood? I just don’t want to find out…”

“I’m not pregnant, Sirius.” she smiled. “I had enough magic to prevent that.”

“Let’s just make sure, alright Little Pixie?” James asked her, as she pouted at him, she had thought He would be the one to be on her side,   
as he normally was, but when it came to her health, James had never budged….even before he had been revealed to be her father.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


End file.
